When Harry Met Susan
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and getting involved in the events of Soul Music, before returning to earth alongside Susan to stop Voldemort. Hiatus is over and chapter 6 is up.
1. Chapter 1

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: This is my first ever attempt at a crossover story. It goes without saying all rights and names belong to their respective owners and this story is not written for profit. The story is set during the early parts of Half Blood Prince, and during Soul Music, Discworld time assume cannon up to the end of Order of the Phoenix and beginning of Soul Music, but some aspects of both stories will change to fit the crossover details and form then on the story will be a shameless AU._

Prologue: One Step Into The Unknown

Harry was concentrating as never before, he had just come across an interesting spell whilst researching ancient magic as an assignment for Professor Flitwick, the class had to research a spell that had fallen out of common use and write an essay about it's uses and if possible perform it at the next lesson. He turned the page of the old book he had found in the library and read. _The Rite of AshKente, this spell, when performed correctly summons Death into a circle of power where he may be asked questions by the summoner which he must answer truthfully. The great leveller has much wisdom of both present, past and future… _The spell book continued on describing the ritual in detail, down to the incantations and required materials, which Harry noted were easily obtainable. Harry was intrigued, he was curious as to why the ritual had fallen from common use and resolved to show the book to Hermione. Shutting it he went to the librarians desk and checked it out before walking back to Gryffindor tower, finding Hermione working on her own essay he walked up and said.

" Hey, Mione, guess what I found while I was doing some research for that assignment for Flitwick."

Hermione looked curiously at him and said, "Whatever it is must be interesting to have you this fascinated by homework."

Harry laughed and showed Hermione the passage about the Rite, she seemed genuinely intrigued and said, "This is interesting, it doesn't seem like a dark spell, maybe it just fell out of use, it does happen, are you going to use it for class next week?"

Harry looked at her and said, "I don't see why not, it doesn't look too difficult and it seems to meet Flitwick's criteria."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Harry, who got out his writing equipment and began to write his own essay which he finished a few hours later. Ron came and joined them and seemed slightly uneasy about summoning Death but was reassured by Harry and Hermione that the book said it was perfectly safe. Later on that night Harry went to sleep and began to dream, he saw himself standing in a landscape of rolling hills, however as he gazed around he noticed that everything was in a monochrome spectrum, except for a vast field of corn. Curious, Harry walked on up the hill and came to an old fashioned looking house, a welcome mat stood in front of a door which opened as Harry approached. Stepping inside he noticed that everything was bigger than the outside of the house suggested and skull and bone motifs were everywhere, seeing doors set into the walls of the hall, Harry went into the nearest one passing by a an umbrella stand with what looked like a scythe and a sword in it. Stepping inside and walking towards the middle of the vast room Harry saw that he was not alone. A young woman in an old fashioned looking black dress sat at a desk, however she was unlike any other woman he'd ever seen, she was tall and thin and looked around Harry's own age, but what really attracted his gaze was her hair, it was white blond and curly with one black streak in the middle and was tied in pigtails. How long Harry stood there simply gazing at the woman he did not know, but as if sensing Harry's gaze the she looked up and as their gazes locked, green eyes meeting silvery blue. Her eyes widened slightly as their gazes locked and in that instant Harry woke up and found himself in his own bed. He looked around and swore softly before going back to sleep. Next day Harry didn't mention the dream and put it out of his mind as he attended his lessons, however as he was leaving his last lecture he saw the batty form of his old divination teacher walking along the corridor, he saw Professor Trelawney begin to shake which reminded him of the time she made the prophecy of Pettigrew's escape. Panicking slightly he walked up to the Professor as she began to speak in the harsh tones he'd only heard once previously.

" _The one orphaned by the Dark Lord shall walk into the unknown. He shall traverse the void and travel into the realm carried by the turtle. There he shall meet the Granddaughter of the leveller and aid her in her quest. Together the orphans of light and shadow shall defeat the dark one and bring forth a new age to the two worlds bridged by the magic of the orphan of light, and when light and shadow merge they shall find in each other the missing half of their beings."_

Professor Trelawney coughed and slumped forward and seemed to come to herself a few seconds later, Harry ran from the scene his heart pounding. Later on when back in the common room he told Ron and Hermione of the prophecy and the dream. Hermione looked shocked and said.

" Maybe she was predicting an outcome of your charms experiment, be very careful and make sure you follow the directions carefully."

Ron looked curious and said, "But how could Death have a Granddaughter? He's a skeleton it's not possible. Besides, your spell summons Death, it doesn't do anything else, how are you supposed to get there? Can we really trust this prediction? You know what Trelawney's like, and besides, what's the missing half of being stuff supposed to be?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, guess there's only one way to find out."

So next week Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the charms class and sat down, tiny little Professor Flitwick bode everyone to hand in their papers and get in line to cast their spells. Harry watched impressed as his classmates performed some very impressive spells including Hermione, who animated a small stone statue which she was then able to move around the room with her wand. Finally it was Harry's turn, he got out a piece of chalk which he used to draw a pentagram on the floor, after drawing runes at the cardinal points he put the four pieces of wood and 4cc of mouse blood the Rite called for in the middle of the pentagram and began to chant the incantation he had memorized. However what he hadn't noticed was that Draco Malfoy had just got out a small vial of potion. As the air began to shimmer inside the pentagram and Harry saw the outline of a robed figure, Draco threw the vial which smashed. A powerful wind swept the classroom and Harry felt himself being sucked into the middle of the pentagram. He fell backwards and into what felt somewhat like a portkey as the very air ripped open. Harry saw what looked like a tunnel made of light all around him as he flew faster and faster through it, and he wondered just what had happened. On and on he flew until he eventually felt himself slow down and land face down on what felt like grass. Harry laid still, as he felt dizzy and was just beginning to wonder what to do when he heard a voice say.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Harry got up slowly and turned around and saw a middle aged woman walk towards him, she looked around the same age as Professor McGonagall and wore old fashioned clothes and had short grey hair and wore round glasses. She stopped and repeated her question.

"Who are you young man? Why are you here?"

Harry pondered his answer for a moment and said, "My name is Harry Potter ma'am. I'm a student wizard, I was caught in some kind of magical accident and was transported here. Can you tell me where I am?"

The woman looked at him a with a little more kindness and said, "You are at the Quirm College for young ladies Mr Potter, If you'll come with me I can arrange transport for you to get back to Unseen University."

Harry guessed that Unseen University was the local wizards school and nodded politely and followed the woman inside. She led the way into a spacious office and bade him to sit down, but before he did he noticed a piece of paper stuck to a file on the desk which read '_you are interviewing Susan Sto Helit. Try not to forget it.'_

The woman who'd brought him in noticed his gaze before saying, "don't worry, just a girl who has a few unusual abilities."

Harry felt curious but put it out of his mind as the woman said, " My name is Miss Butts. Just what were you doing when your accident happened Mr Potter?"

Harry guessed the woman was a muggle and said, "I was attempting an ancient summoning spell as part of a research assignment, somehow something interfered with it and I got sucked into a portal and landed in your school grounds."

Miss Butts frowned slightly and said, "I can't say I approve of wizards much Harry, but if you were only doing your training I can accept that you didn't intend this. I'll send a message to Unseen University and they'll send someone for you, In the meantime you can stay here at my school. I'll get one of my girls to keep an eye on you."

Harry nodded and waited while Miss Butts got up and walked out of the room, and as if drawn by a magnet Harry looked at the file on the desk. It seemed like a collection of work from the girl Susan who supposedly had unusual abilities that the teacher mentioned. Harry looked at the work in the file and thought that whoever the girl was, she seemed to have had a fascination for the occult from an early age which made Harry slightly uneasy, but Harry knew he couldn't judge her without meeting her. Harry heard footsteps, and quickly put the file back where he found it. The door opened and Miss Butts came in followed by a girl of about his age wearing a loose blue dress of an old fashioned style. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the girl at once as being the girl from his dream.

He quickly tried to hide his astonishment as Miss Butts turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Susan, one of my final year students. She is the Duchess of Sto Helit, and has a few unusual abilities. I thought perhaps since you're a wizard she would be the best choice to keep an eye on you while the Unseen University sends a cart for you."

Harry, remembering his manners bowed slightly before saying, "Nice to meet you Your Grace, I hope I'm not putting you to too much trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: I'm glad the concept of the story was liked and I'm happy people are reviewing the story. One reason I wrote it is a real lack of fics featuring Susan with most of the ones that do exist pairing her with Teatime, which is really stupid as she was the one who killed him and he was an insane murdering lunatic, Susan deserves the best, as she's one of the best characters in the series and does have a lot in common with Harry. If you thought it was too impersonal, don't worry as the prologue was mainly to explain the story. It will now start to get more personal and to the point._

Chapter one: One Giant Leap For The Unseen University

Susan frowned slightly at the honorific, but only for a moment, before saying to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry, come along, this way."

She gestured out of the office with her hand and led the way out, and along the corridor. Harry followed along curious about what to say to explain himself, before Susan stopped when they were out of earshot of Miss Butts and said.

"Where are you from? You're not from Unseen University, I can tell. If you don't prove you're a wizard I'll summon the watch."

Harry had never met such a strange girl, she was worse than Hermione was in first year, and the anger in her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and made him take a step back, a look of fear on his face, as something about Susan suggested that offending her would be the last mistake anyone could make. Checking nobody was looking, Harry drew his wand and shouted, "Orchidious."

Which normally would cause a bunch of flowers to erupt from the wand tip, but in this case created enough to open a florists shop. Susan looked surprised and said.

"Alright so you're a wizard, but you aren't from unseen university, where'd you come from?"

Harry looked at Susan as they kept walking and said, "I don't think you'll believe me when I say this, but I come from another world entirely. I was caught in a magical accident and landed here, your principal found me."

Susan glared at him slightly and without meaning to sent a nearby vase flying towards Harry, which scared him even more as he dodged it, especially when he noticed the glowing blue lines on Susan's cheek and she replied,

"I can believe you about the accident, but another world entirely. That's wizard nonsense and is almost as bad as that silly talking raven and bony rat from last night. You didn't conjure those as well did you?"

Harry noticed the slightest widening in Susan's eyes as if she hadn't meant to let those points slip, but guessing that subtlety was his best option he tried not to react and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, wizards from this world may not be logical, but where I'm from we are completely different. I look forward to seeing the local wizards to know what they're like."

Susan seemed to accept his olive branch and gave him a small smile, which helped him relax slightly and led him into what looked like a dining room, as they went into the room Susan turned and said,

"I'm sorry if I was a bit rude, but I haven't been having the easiest time lately and have a lot on my mind, lets eat, afterwards I've got some free time with my friends, and we usually go into town. I don't think Miss Butts would mind if you go into Quirm, just come find me when you come back alright."

Harry smiled and said, "Ok, and I totally understand your reaction earlier. I can get that way sometimes as well myself, you just act differently."

Harry followed Susan and sat down at a long table with about thirty other girls in the same uniform. Though when he looked closer , he noticed that one short girl near Susan had a beard and another was made out of rock. Harry tried not to stare, but he could sense the eyes of all the girls and teachers in the room. After he'd finished eating, he followed Susan and the rock and short girls at a distance out of the school grounds and into a city. Harry noticed that everything had a medieval feel to it, from the buildings down to the fashions worn by the people. No one looked twice at him as he wandered the streets, curious about where exactly he had landed and what this Unseen University was like. He found a tailor and bought himself new clothes including a few sets of new robes including one set of a dark green with embroidered gold stars and moons in a much more flamboyant style than he was used to, and a matching hat and new pointed leather shoes but he was told they were the height of fashion for wizards. Harry was very surprised when the shopkeeper accepted the galleons he offered as payment, after donning one of his new outfits he found a shopkeeper selling trunks and Harry purchased a new one for his clothes which he packed away and levitated the trunk to follow him which he noticed was a lot easier than usual. Done with his shopping Harry walked around the city until he found Susan again, she smiled at him slightly and looked him up and down before saying.

"Now you look like a normal wizard."

Harry saw Susan's friends nodding in approval, as they began to walk back to the school, when they got there Harry saw a group of other girls standing around an enormous white horse, the horse seemed to recognise Susan, and Harry stood back and watched surprised as she mounted it and galloped towards a jump, Harry was even more surprised as he saw the horse jump and stay in the air, eventually it came down and Harry was amazed as the others all seemed to pass off what they saw as imagination. Catching Susan's eye he realized he wasn't alone in his surprise. Walking back inside the school, Miss Butts came over to Harry and said,

"Mr Potter, I've sent a message to some local wizards and they've organised a carriage to take you to Unseen University, It will be here in an hour."

Harry nodded and replied, "Thank you Miss Butts, for everything."

Shortly before the carriage was due to arrive Harry found Susan again and said,

"that was no ordinary horse. Normal horses don't fly, hippogriffs and thestrals do, but they have wings, who owns that horse anyway?"

Susan nodded and replied, "he's Binky, he's mine, I think, those girls were strange before."

Harry smiled and said, "it was nice meeting you, you would have to be one of the most unique people I've ever met. You clearly possess some form of magical power, but you're no witch. I'll have to do some research when I get to the University."

Susan smiled slightly and said, "thank you Harry, you seem very different to most wizards."

She took his hand and shook it, and as she did, Harry's and Susan's arm glowed gold for a second and he felt a sudden warmth flow from his hand wrapped around Susan's, to spread through up his arm and down into his whole body, and at the edge of hearing he thought he heard a scream. Harry saw that Susan look puzzled, but Harry shrugged and released Susan before bidding her goodbye and walking outside to where a stylish coach waited. The coachman tipped his hat and gestured to the door, so Harry nodded and got in after loading his trunk onto the top of the coach. The coach set off and followed the road out of the school and through Quirm, Harry was surprised as they saw the sights going past and was curious about the world he'd landed in and hoped he'd get to see more of it before he left. For a few days the coach travelled along a road following a coast stopping at small villages every so often to change horses and get food. Eventually the coach moved inland towards a city that Harry could see on the horizon as well as smell. They moved along the road and came to a gate manned by a few guards who didn't so much as look at them before waving them through. Harry thought it odd that the guards didn't stop them but paid it no mind as the coach moved through the streets. Eventually they stopped outside a huge building that towered over the nearby structures with an even larger tower that reminded Harry of the Burrow rising over the edifice. The coachman tapped the sides, and Harry guessed they'd reached the end of the line and opened the door and got out before levitating his trunk off and thanking the coachman. Harry walked up to the enormous doors and knocked, a couple of men in red uniforms came out of a door and looked at him before saying.

"you must be Mr Potter, in you go, the Archchancellor is waiting."

Harry was surprised that the leader would personally single him out but nodded politely and moved inside the doors leading his trunk, sure enough just inside the doors stood the fattest man Harry had ever seen, he even made Professor Slughorn look underweight. Harry cancelled the levitation spell and walked up to the man and said.

"Hello sir, are you the Archchancellor? I'm Harry Potter."

The large man looked at Harry appraisingly and said.

"Hello Harry, I am Mustrum Ridcully, Archchancellor of the unseen university, one of my colleagues in Quirm explained about your arrival. I thought you were just one of those wretched students that accidentally sent yourself there, but you aren't. Where are you from lad? Also how did you get here?"

Harry was unsurprised that the man was questioning, and replied.

"I come from a different world altogether. I was attempting an ancient summoning spell, when something interfered with it and sent me through what felt like a tunnel. Then I landed in Quirm outside the school there and the headmistress found me and then tipped off a local wizard."

The Archchancellor was nodding and replied, "that seems logical enough. You definitely seem like a capable wizard, I saw your levitation magic on your trunk, and this universe has more holes in it than a Quirm cheese. I won't send you to the main classes with the students, I think you'd get on and be able to understand some of the younger wizards here while we try and find a way for you to get home. I'll ask Mr Stibbons to show you around and get a porter to take your trunk to a room for you."

Harry felt grateful and thanked the man and waited a few minutes while two men in the same red uniforms as before took his trunk away. Afterwards a younger and much thinner looking man with black hair and glasses, came up to him and said.

"Welcome to UU Harry, I'll show you the library first, then I'll take you to the H.E.M building and you can tell me more about how you got here. Don't mind the Archchancellor, he's a bit overbearing sometimes and very single minded, but he's a good man."

Harry smiled slightly as he thought that Ridcully was no worse than some of the people he'd met and seemed to act like an older Ron Weasley. Harry followed Ponder up the stairs and along a few wide corridors, and noticed that the building seemed bigger than the outside suggested and said so to Ponder who shrugged and explained that the level of magic in the building made it so. A few minutes later they reached a pair of thick double doors and Ponder opened them and let Harry through. Harry was amazed as he had a view of a vast room beneath an enormous domed skylight. Bookcases were everywhere including a few that seemed to be on the ceiling, and he realised that he'd probably just entered a room that would be a vision of heaven for Hermione. But before he could do much else, a jet of blue light seemed to come from the air itself and struck Harry. He screamed as every bone and muscle felt like it was on fire and saw his field of perspective shift, but as suddenly as it began the sensations stopped. Ponder gasped and looked at him and said.

"Harry, are you ok? can you hear me?"

Harry tried to speak but nothing but a trilling noise that sounded like music came out.

(A.N) Oh no! What's happened to Harry? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, your feedback helps make this story better. But for those who aren't reviewing please do so. I need to know what you think of the story so I can make it better, while I know the plot I'm going to write, good feedback helps polish the story._

Chapter Two: Sex, Drugs, & Music With Rocks In

Ponder Stibbons quickly found a mirror, which he placed in front of Harry, Harry gazed into it and gasped in shock at what he saw, though the noise came out as more musical trilling, he had turned into a large black bird the size of a swan. He quickly unfolded his wings and saw that they were enormous, about three feet, and he noticed that his beak and talons were bright gold. Harry wondered what had happened and tried to picture himself as a human, but as he did so he felt his perspective shift again and after hearing Ponder's surprise, he gazed into the mirror and saw that he had turned back into a human, Ponder looked surprised and said,

'How'd you do that? Last time somebody was changed in here, the magic was permanent. A wizard was struck by a magical surge and was never turned back into a human. "

Harry shrugged and said, "Where I'm from there are wizards and witches who can turn into an animal and back at will, and have all the animals abilities when in animal form. They are known as animagi, something here seemed to react to me and if I'm now a true animagus, I'll be able to change into that bird at will."

Ponder looked like he didn't understand a word of what Harry said, but Harry tried to picture himself as the bird, and in a matter of moments, he felt himself shift into bird form. Harry couldn't believe it, the animagus transformation was supposed to be one of the hardest things to achieve, and yet he'd done it accidentally. Curious to see if he could fly, Harry flapped his wings and felt himself get airborne and flew around the room surprising many of the occupants and finding it even easier than flying a broom, he landed on the ground and changed back into a human, before saying to Ponder.

"You mentioned the H.E.M, what's that?"

Ponder still looked astonished but seemed to come back to himself and said, "The High Energy Magic Building is where I work, me and a few other are doing a lot of research at the cutting edge of wizardry. I thought you might like to see it. The Archchancellor wants you to work with us while we try and get you back home. Probably because he thinks that you are another young wizard who wants to spend all day poking and prodding at things."

Harry nodded and said, "sounds interesting, lead the way."

Ponder led Harry out of the main building and across a courtyard and into a slightly newer looking building. Inside there were about six others, who Ponder introduced to Harry. They spent the day working on some of the experiments that were being run, which to Harry seemed more like technology than magic, but he found it fascinating anyway and thought Mr Weasley would love it here. They broke off and went back to the main building and into the great hall, Harry had never seen such a vast space, it would easily fit the Hogwarts great hall. But he was even more surprised with the amount of food. Every kind of food imaginable was available, he turned to Ponder and said.

"Is today a feast day or something? We have feasts back home but I've never seen so much food in my life."

Ponder shrugged and replied, "Wizards here spend a lot of time eating and have huge appetites, that's why the senior faculty are all so fat."

Harry shrugged and ate his fill as he gazed at the faculty he thought that they looked like somebody had inflated them and their eating habits and appetites made Dudley and Ron Weasley look like epicures. Afterwards Harry was led by another porter to his rooms which were quite comfortable before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile however, Susan had just walked into the mended drum as the sand in the hourglass of Imp Y Celyn ran down, she couldn't believe how stupid the death was going to be. The man was a musician and only young, and nobody should die on stage. She watched as the scared looking man seemed to catch her eye, and an enormous red haired barbarian pulled out a huge throwing axe and sent it flying through the air. Time seemed to slow down as the axe spun on a collision course with the big troll drummer on stage. But at the last moment, a large hairy arm snatched the axe out of the air. Magic seemed to course through the young man, and he played a single chord on his guitar which sent a wave of magic around the stage hitting his fellow band members as well as himself. As the new song began and the crowd began to dance the death of rats climbed onto Susan's shoulder as she looked at the hourglass which seemed to hold a blue flame in the top bulb, she didn't need to speak rat to understand oh oh when she heard it squeak.

Harry was asleep, and was dreaming, he was back at Hogwarts on top of the astronomy tower under his invisibility cloak. Dumbledore was beside him and seemed weak with Draco Malfoy pointing a wand at him and some other people that looked like Death eaters standing around. Professor Snape came through the door and loud music began to play and the earth began to shake. Harry woke from his slumber and looked around in astonishment as the noise seemed to be coming from everywhere shaking the whole building. But he quickly got out of bed and put his slippers and dressing gown on and opened his door. He could see the big beefy form of the Archchancellor up ahead and decided to follow him. They went inside the great hall and in front of them was perhaps the weirdest sight Harry had ever seen. The senior wizards were dancing around like fools as the orang-utan Harry had been told was the librarian was playing the enormous organ at the end of the hall. Ridcully questioned a few of the wizards and then sent a purple jet of light at the organ which turned the pipes into fireworks punching a huge hole in the roof and sending the librarian flying out of the hole holding onto the 60ft tall main pipe. The senior wizards all left and Harry walked up and said,

"What's going on sir? Those wizards are all about the same age as the faculty back home but they were dancing around like fools, I was asleep one minute then that music came like an earthquake."

The Archchancellor looked at him and said, "I have no idea, Wizards don't even like music usually. I expect we'll learn more tomorrow."

Harry shrugged and went upstairs and went back to sleep, in the morning Harry woke up and freshened up for the day before going downstairs and into the great hall as the Archchancellor was finishing chewing out the faculty for playing music. Harry felt curious as he saw that all the faculty were wearing blue suede shoes. He sat down and ate some breakfast and afterwards went out to the H.E.M building where he spent the day with Ponder working on a new gadget that Ponder was building. They finished it the day after and Harry, Ponder and one of the students, known as big mad drongo were testing Ponders new gadget which turned out to be a toaster when the Archchancellor came in holding a beer tankard. He explained to Ponder how he'd caught a piece of music at the mended drum, Ponder was sceptical but changed his mind a moment later as Drongo put the music into a conical flask. Ponder, Drongo and Harry experimented with the piece and quickly found that it stayed inside of a length of wire, so they built a box which was able to contain the music with the wire stretched inside it along with some crystal balls and a ear trumpet. Ridcully was impressed and told Harry to come with him, Drongo and Ponder to a concert where the musicians responsible for the new music were going to be. So later on that night they walked to the cavern and got tickets and went inside as the hall began to fill. The curtain onstage opened and a bunch of young men came on, Harry guessed this wasn't the headline act and waited as the men started playing but it soon became clear that they had no musical talent at all, the crowd began throwing rotten fruit and soon forced them offstage. But a few minutes later the main event started when a man about the same age as Harry came on with a dwarf and a troll and after greeting the crowd began to play. Harry was surprised as the lead singer/guitarist seemed to remind him of Elvis in terms of the way he was playing and dancing and the reactions he was getting from the crowd. Harry, Ridcully, Ponder and Drongo watched as tendrils of music were flying from the guitar and into the music trap. Harry felt intrigued when he began to feel a strange feeling, as if he could sense that someone was nearby, it reminded him of the time when Barty Crouch junior summoned the dark mark, but the presence instead of worrying him seemed calming. Harry turned to Ridcully and said,

"Sir, there's somebody here, someone with magical powers, similar to mine. I can't see them but they're here. We're not in danger though, whoever it is they're on our side."

Ridcully looked curious but didn't seem interested, but a few seconds later exclaimed and shook Ponder before looking towards a private box, across from the one they were in. Harry gazed over and saw a hooded and cloaked figure holding a scythe. The odd thing was though that Ponder, Drongo and the Archchancellor only seemed to be able to see the figure for a second, while Harry could see it there for the entire concert which went for a few more hours.

As they were leaving and walking towards the university the Archchancellor turned and said.

"I think it's time to pursue another line of inquiry Stibbons."

Ponder looked at him curiously and said, "What, Archchancellor?"

The Archchancellor then explained, "Death, Death was at the concert, we have to talk to him."

Ponder seemed reluctant, but the Archchancellor said, "we must summon him."

Drongo caught on and said, "you don't mean."

The Archchancellor nodded and said, "that's right Drongo, the rite of AshKente."

Ponder was again being reluctant but was soon overruled, and as soon as they got back, they went to the H.E.M building and set up the rite, which Harry noticed was little different to the version he'd performed. The Archchancellor began to chant the incantation and Harry watched as the air began to shimmer and a portal opened inside the circle and was very surprised when instead of a tall skeleton, a young woman in a black dress and cloak fell out of the portal. The woman got up and turned to face them and said.

"what is this place?"

She then tried to leave the circle but was repulsed by the magical field, and as she did Harry got a clear view of her face, it was none other than Susan, and in the same outfit he remembered from his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Three: Light and Shadow

Susan hadn't yet recognized Harry, and faced the Archchancellor and said, "Let me go this instant."

The Archchancellor looked at Susan and said, "the right of AshKente calls Death into the circle, and he, or as it may be in this case, she can't leave until we say so."

Susan glared at the Archchancellor and said, "who are you?"

The Archchancellor didn't seem to notice how angry Susan was and said, "I am Mustrum Ridcully, Archchancellor of the Unseen University."

Susan looked at him and said, "another wizard, at least that young one at my school was polite, not to mention handsome."

Ridcully shrugged and said, "I must say, your predecessor was a lot more gracious about it."

Susan asked why she'd been summoned, and the Archchancellor proceeded to question her about the new music, once he'd finished Ponder and Drongo, in Harry's mind made a very stupid move and started patronizing Susan, and Harry noticed as she summoned her scythe, a jet of orange light struck Ponder, causing green flapping things to come out of his nose and start attacking him. Harry sighed and feeling his temper rise at the situation shouted, "ENOUGH"

But as he did so he noticed that it wasn't his voice, but an awful one that seemed to confer an aura of absolute power and promised terrible consequences if it wasn't obeyed*, Susan had used a similar voice on Ponder, but that had a slight feminine hint to it. Harry visibly flinched and clutched at his throat for a second, before drawing his wand, pointing it at Ponder and saying, "finite Incantatem."

*Much like your average drill sergeant or fire and brimstone style priest

Causing the flying things to vanish, everyone was looking at him with an odd look of slight fear, except Susan, who had a smile and slight blush on her face. Harry smiled back at her, as he felt flattered that she'd called him handsome before saying, "hello again Susan, sorry about them, don't mind Ponder and Drongo, it's just their way, I think they'll learn their lesson now. Carry on Archchancellor."

The Archchancellor shrugged and said, "young lady, would you care for some breakfast? You can join me and Harry if you want."

Susan pointed out that she couldn't leave the circle but the Archchancellor replied that she could if invited, so Harry walked up to her and extended a hand, carefully to a point just inside the barrier, and hoped he wouldn't be struck by another curse. But fortunately, Susan smiled at him and took his proffered hard and stepped out of the circle. Harry led the way following the Archchancellor into the great hall and all three of them sat down. While the Archchancellor sorted out food for them, Susan turned to him and said,

"how did you do the voice Harry? That's one of the abilities I have, and what did I do to that wizard?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, I've never done that before, but what you did to Ponder, that's a spell from my homeworld, called the bat bogey hex. It seems you possess powers similar to mine, when wizards and witches from my homeland get angry or scared they can discharge magic accidentally which is how the faculty identify people with magical abilities. This normally only happens to children, but sometimes continues depending on how powerful you are. The spell you cast is very powerful and to cast it accidentally is unheard of."

Susan looked shocked but calmed down a little bit as the Archchancellor began asking her about the new music. Harry gasped as she said that she was Death's Granddaughter causing the other two to look at him, and he said,

"I don't know about this music but I think I should mention something that might explain a few things, shortly before I arrived a slightly eccentric witch, who very occasionally makes prophecies made this one:

"_The one orphaned by the Dark Lord shall walk into the unknown. He shall traverse the void and travel into the realm carried by the turtle. There he shall meet the Granddaughter of the leveller and aid her in her quest. Together the orphans of light and shadow shall defeat the dark one and bring forth a new age to the two worlds bridged by the magic of the orphan of light, and when light and shadow merge they shall find in each other the missing half of their beings."_

"I'm not entirely sure of the meaning, but what is clear is that something bigger is at work here and that music, and Death going missing have something to do with it."

Susan looked surprised and said, "It looks like you and I have to work together on this somehow, and then it seems I'm supposed to help you somehow."

Ridcully then banged on the table shouting, "hello, service in here."

Three young maids came in dancing around and singing and served up a hamburger to a very unhappy Archchancellor, who told them to take it away and bring some porridge. They left giggling, and Harry said to the other two,

"this is crazy, even the Beatles didn't have this bad of an impact back home, though they got close, we'd better sort all this out quick or the entire world will go nuts, the band are supposed to be going on tour today I think, there were posters near that place we went last night."

The Archchancellor looked like he didn't understand a word and Susan said, "who are the Beatles?"

Harry remembered that he was on another planet in the middle ages and said, "A very famous band from my homeworld, in their heyday they had fans acting pretty much like the people at that concert. Crowds of girls would wait for them screaming like those maids."

Ridcully looked smug and said, "I thought it wasn't right, this isn't the right world for it, and you seemed to have followed it here Harry, maybe when it crossed here it weakened the fabric of reality, and then you fell through the same pathway it made."

The others all nodded and then Ridcully said, "Harry, you seem to have a role in this, I want you to go with Susan and help her find Death if you can, if we find him, he might be able to stop this, and find a way for you to get home."

Harry nodded and said, "yes Archchancellor, no offence to Ponder and Drongo, but I think I'd be better off out looking than them. As an Animagus I can cover more ground than them."

The Archchancellor said, "Ponder told me about that, but I still don't believe it."

Harry shrugged and transformed in a heartbeat, and both Susan and the Archchancellor gasped in surprise, Harry flew up and landed on the table, before transforming back and getting off.

Susan then explained about the musician and Ridcully showed her the box of music they'd caught at the concert. Susan then worked out that the music had just walked in and she disappeared to Ridcully and turned to Harry and said, "If you want to help me, come with me, please. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

Harry smiled and said to the Archchancellor, "duty calls sir, thanks for everything, I'll just get my luggage and be off."

He felt himself fade into the background as he said this and followed Susan out before summoning his trunk and lightening and shrinking it before putting it in his pocket, he shrugged at Susan's surprised expression and said, "another useful spell when you're travelling light."

Susan then said as they left the building, "you seem to be gaining the same powers as me, and you said I have some of your powers. I wonder what that means?"

Harry replied, "good question, if we find your Grandad, he might know. But right now, we've got the souls of the most famous musicians of my world loose here, and they've merged with that guy with the guitar, we'd better sort that out quick."

Susan smiled and led the way outside where she whistled, a few seconds later the enormous white horse appeared, Susan climbed up gracefully and beckoned for him to follow, so Harry climbed up behind her and grabbed her waist. Susan urged Binky forward, they rose up and then suddenly the air swirled, and they came into land in the monochrome world Harry remembered from his dream, he asked Susan.

"Is this the underworld Susan? I can't see the river or the ferry man. I had a dream about this place just before I came to the Discworld and it looks the same."

Susan replied, "I don't know if it's the underworld Harry, but that prophecy is starting to scare me."

They landed and Harry spent some time with Death's servant who was called Albert, who asked Harry, "Did UU send you here?"

Harry nodded, "yes, a prophecy was made just before I came to the Disc, and the Archchancellor told me to help Susan as I'm one of only a few wizards who haven't gone crazy because of this music, and that's because I'm not from UU, but Hogwarts, which is on my homeworld of earth. Death seems to be the only being capable of stopping it."

Albert nodded and replied, "you keep an eye on that girl lad, she'll crack soon, just like her dad did when he tried to do the duty, you can't be mortal and immortal at the same time."

Harry looked grimly back at Albert and hoped it wouldn't be too bad, and after a quick lunch and a rest, Susan and Harry went back to the Disc with the Death of rats and the raven in tow. By the time they got there it was dark, and they landed in a small village. Susan walked up to one of the buildings where faint music was coming from, while Harry transformed and flew over the village looking for any threats. He spotted a couple of men hidden near the building draw knives, Susan was nearby arguing with Buddy and Harry tried to shout,

"Susan, watch out, two men just near you with knives."

But of course his voice came out as musical trilling, but somehow, Susan seemed to understand him, and quickly managed to frighten the two men off, one of the two, Lord Selachi leaving with the effects of a Furnunculus curse and being chased by his own dagger. Harry landed and transformed just as Susan backed away as the other band members came out. They quickly mounted up and flew off.

When they got back to Death's domain Susan and Albert got into an argument over saving Buddy, Harry tried to stay out of it, and Susan grabbed him and led him back to Binky and they flew into the air, but this time instead of the smooth shift from Death's domain to the Disc the, sensation felt more to Harry like the trip through the void. They emerged on a mountain top in the dark which overlooked a narrow road full of sharp bends, nobody was around and it was raining heavily. Susan gazed down and gasped in shock, Harry followed her gaze and saw a coach coming at full speed. A middle aged man with red hair looked out the window and was pulled back in by someone else, Harry could see what was going to happen and drew his wand, waving it through the air he shouted, "Arresto Momentum."

and pointed it at the coach, however the spell was no use, though it slowed the coach for a second the horses just kept going and after the harness snapped the cart plunged over the edge with a woman's voice screaming, "FATHER."

Susan screamed, "MOTHER."

From beside him as the coach fell, and Harry's heart sank as he guessed who was in the coach as he could see a woman looking out of the rear window, whose face was the splitting image of her daughter. For the briefest moment Harry and the woman's eyes met, but a few seconds later the coach hit the bottom of the gorge with a thud and burst into flames. Susan burst into tears and sank to the ground, however as she did so a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated an outcrop close to theirs and the figure standing on it. Susan guessed who it was and screamed at it, "YOU, You could have done something."

The figure turned to face them illuminating a grinning skull, Harry gazed from Death to Susan and figured he should stay out of this, as the seven foot tall skeleton replied by saying, "YES, I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING."

Death tried to explain his actions to a distraught Susan, who had calmed down very slightly by the time he'd finished with the parting line, "THERE HAS TO BE A LAW."

The figure then turned to Harry and said, "YOU CANNOT INTERFERE WITH FATE, IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU SHOULD TRY BECAUSE YOU FEEL COMPASION. BUT KNOW THAT ONLY THE GODS CAN DECIDE WHO LIVES OR DIES, TO TINKER WITH THE FATE OF ONE INDIVIDUAL COULD DESTROY THE WORLD. YOU REMIND ME OF MY APPRENTICE IN THAT WAY HARRY, LOOK AFTER SUSAN, TOGETHER YOU BOTH HAVE A IMPORTANT ROLE IN THE FATES OF MANY PEOPLE, BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER, THAT WITHOUT DUTY, WHAT AM I."

Harry nodded as Death dematerialized and muttered, "I will."

Susan was distraught, so Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Susan looked up at Harry who had a look of sympathy in his eyes. Harry said, "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel, I'm an orphan myself, and while my parents were killed when I was only a baby, there are terrible creatures in my world who can force people to remember their most horrible experiences, and I had to hear them die countless times. I also lost my godfather, the closest person I ever had to a father in a fight just recently when an evil witch killed him right in front of me, and I once saw a friend of mine slain by the Dark Lord, I felt awful for weeks both times. Let it out Susan, you'll feel better for doing it."

Susan got up and threw herself into his arms and Harry sighed and pulled her close and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. He did his best to soothe her, having learned lessons from his experience with Cho Chang. A few minutes later Susan drew away and looked at him with a grateful expression on her pretty face, Harry noticed in that instance that even in a moment of extreme sadness Susan held a serene beauty, like the sky in the twilight, so much different to any other woman he'd ever seen. Harry looked at her smiling sadly and said, "come on Susan, we can't stay here."

Susan still seemed in shock slightly but nodded, so Harry took her hand and led her to Binky and helped her up before mounting up himself and taking the reins. He nudged Binky with his feet and said, "take us home Binky, back to where I can take care of your mistress."

The horse seemed to understand and galloped off into the stormy night.


	5. Chapter 5

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Four: The Day The Music Died

Harry brought Binky back to Death's domain and helped Susan down, she still looked upset, so Harry helped her inside. The first thing he noticed was that Albert wasn't there, but he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Susan asked to be left alone, and Harry knew better than to disturb her, and decided to try and keep a discrete eye on the band with rocks in. He went into the kitchen and found a big bowl which he filed with water before taking it to the study, no one was there, so he found some chalk from his trunk and drew runes around the bowl. What he was attempting was a very old method of fortune telling, while he was always rubbish at it before, he was hoping that with a portion of Death's own power, he might be more adept. Sure enough when he finished the spell and gazed into the bowl, he clearly could see the band in a cart pulling into a city he hadn't seen before. He watched surprised as they came onstage in outfits that reminded Harry of the Blues Brothers and began playing similar music, after watching to see that nothing bad happened to the band, he left the study and began to try and find what information he could on the band in the library. He always kept a close eye on Susan, who was always grateful for his presence and was calming down more with each passing day. Harry could feel the two of them getting closer the more time they spent together and amazingly could swear he could occasionally get flashes of thoughts that were not his. One morning Harry was busy with his magic keeping an eye on the band who appeared to be getting close to Ankh Morpork, when Susan came in and said to him.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "I've been keeping a discrete eye on the band, to see if they get into any trouble. They're getting close to Ankh Morpork, if anything is going to happen to them, it'll be there, think we should get after them?"

Susan smiled and said, "yes, I can't stay here forever, come on Harry."

Harry put the bowl away and fell in step with Susan, and without meaning it felt their hands join and their fingers lace together, Harry blushed slightly but kept walking and made no effort to let go, and surprisingly neither did Susan. They climbed onto Binky and rode down towards the Disc.

Meanwhile, an official thief had spotted Albert walking along and didn't recognise him from the list of people who'd paid their annual fee. He swung a cosh and knocked the old man unconscious with a single stroke and began looking in his pockets. He found Albert's hourglass but at this point was attacked by the Death of rats causing him to drop it, it seemed to take an eternity to fall and smashed with a noise that seemed different in every way to normal glass breaking. The thief then ran off and the raven quickly said, "now look what you've done."

Susan and Harry landed near a large park and walked inside without being seen and found a spot close to the front. Buddy seemed conflicted between the guitar and a harp which was lying beside him and amazingly seemed to be arguing with the guitar, Susan and the other members urged him to start playing, eventually Buddy and the guitar seemed to reach an agreement and he picked up the harp. The song he started playing seemed to be the exact opposite to music with rocks in, but seemed to have a similar effect. Beside him, Harry could see the faint pale lines on Susan's cheek flush, meaning that she was enjoying it. As the music played, images seemed to flow through his minds eye, images of good times spent with his friends and at the Burrow and Hogwarts. All around him he could hear the sounds of sniffling and nose blowing as the crowd all seemed to be feeling the same effects. When the song ended everyone stayed silent and murmured softly. But then Buddy picked up the guitar and began to play, the crowd went into a frenzy as the song increased it's tempo and worked its power over them. Harry gazed into the crowd and saw a fat man raise a crossbow at the urging of a man sitting beside him and aim it at Buddy, Harry muttered, "not if I can help it you don't."

And drew his wand and said, "Expelliarmus."

The range was far but incredibly the spell struck the mans crossbow flinging it out of his hands and setting it off, sending the bolt into a guy rope holding the weather shelter up, dropping it onto the people in the stand.

Susan pulled him by the lapels, so that he was looking straight into her eyes and said, "thank you."

Before kissing him full on the lips, Harry was shocked but kissed back gently, putting his arms round her waist and pulling her close. Harry hadn't kissed much, but even he could tell there was something much more powerful at work here, as it felt that Susan wasn't just kissing his body, but his whole being and that the kiss itself seemed to have a power of its own as though it was actually a magical thing. The world seemed to stand still for an eternity as Susan held him, but at the same time the kiss only lasted a short time, Susan let go of Harry both of them blushing like a sunset.

Harry turned back to watch the show but at the same time put an arm around Susan, who leaned into him, Harry smiled and thought to himself,

"I ought to thank whoever interfered with that rite when I get home, mouldy Voldy won't stand a chance, and if Death is his worst fear, I bet he'll run screaming at the first sight of Susan."

Harry could have sworn he heard Susan's voice giggling in his head as he thought this but shrugged it off as his imagination as a second later the song finished to a barrage of fireworks. The band went offstage as the crowd began to stamp its feet for more, Harry began to think, "If those guys don't get back onstage now there'll be a riot, that's one demanding crowd, where are they anyway?"

This time he could not deny that the answering voice was real as Susan replied, "I don't know Harry, I think you're right about the riot."

Harry couldn't believe this, on top of everything else, he and Susan could communicate telepathically! It was unheard of, he thought to Susan, "I've never even heard of people or wizards able to communicate telepathically Susan, is this another of Death's abilities?"

Susan shook her head and said, "come on Harry we have to get after them."

She grabbed his hand and they ran as fast as they could to where they'd left Binky, a crowd of men laid around him clutching at their groins and groaning, while an enormous red headed man in armour and chain mail and a young woman with long blonde hair wearing the same uniform were standing nearby, Harry gave them a friendly wave as they got onto Binky and galloped off. Captain Carrot turned to Angua and said,

"wasn't that, that new wizard that came from that place called Hogwarts? I don't know the girl though."

They reached the main gate where two men in the same uniform were trying to shut it. Harry heard them shout at them to stop, but Binky just cleared the gate with a single jump and followed the fresh tracks on the road. They followed them going faster than Harry had ever managed on a broomstick, and as they followed the road the terrain got more mountainous and to Harry more familiar, he recognized the area as the mountain pass where Susan's parents had been killed. He spotted the cart and thought to Susan, "Susan, down there. It's them, at that speed they'll be toast on roads like this."

Susan replied, "Dead mans curve will kill them all if we don't stop them."

Harry watched as the troll driving the coach tried to slow down and the guitar shot purple light forcing it to speed up and then whacked the troll on the head, the harness snapped and sent the cart over the edge, where it stuck on a ledge. Harry could see it balanced precariously over it, Buddy seemed to be arguing with the guitar again and then dropped it. Susan urged Binky downwards and Harry saw Buddy begin to fall, he fell close to them and Harry was able to grab him and pull him onto Binky. Susan thanked him again and promised payment in full later causing Harry to grin as they gained altitude and flew up to the ledge before grabbing the rest of the band. Harry was amazed that Binky could hold the weight but guessed he had a magic of his own since he was THE pale horse. They tried to move off but a magical field surrounded them and began to speak, Harry was amazed that it was sentient, but noticed that it seemed to be the embodiment of the spirit of rock and roll as it acted like a combination of all the greatest rock musicians and famous figures of rebellion as it argued with Susan and Buddy and tried to justify it's actions. Susan gestured pointedly with the scythe and demanded to be sent back before the music said that they'd never left. Harry watched as the cart and the occupants fell to the bottom of the gorge and the band members faded one by one, in front of him Susan screamed, "GRANDFATHER,"

As Death suddenly flew past them and crashed on what looked like a Harley before breaking into a million pieces. But the pieces acted as if magnetized and reassembled the grinning skeleton who began to confront the spirit of the music, he wielded the guitar and played a rather impressive riff before silencing the strings with a hand, and then in the spirit of many a rocker, he smashed the guitar on a rock sending the spirit into the air with a fading scream of, "NOOOOOOO!"

As it flew off Harry couldn't resist and shouted, "Elvis has left the building!"

Susan greeted her grandfather before Buddy rematerialized, Susan walked over and greeted him before Death sent him on his way. Death then turned to Harry and said,

"HARRY, YOU HAVE FULFILED YOUR VOW AND HAVE DONE WHAT YOU SET OUT TO DO HERE, AND MORE. NOW YOU MUST RETURN TO YOUR HOMEWORLD AND PREPARE TO CONFRONT TOM RIDDLE. ONCE YOU ARRIVE, USE THE RITE OF ASHKENTE AND SUSAN SHALL JOIN YOU. BEFORE YOU GO HOWEVER I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU, BUT FIRSTLY WE MUST TAKE SUSAN BACK TO SCHOOL."

Harry bowed slightly and said, "It was an honour sir, I have seen a lot I never would have in other circumstances, and that alone, nearly would have made the trip worthwhile, and if I ever do anything to hurt Susan, you have my permission to hunt me down to the ends of the universe."

He could hear Susan giggling in his head as he said this and she replied, "that won't be necessary Harry, I know you won't do anything, I can see your mind, and I've never met anyone like you before, that's why I love you."

Harry gasped in shock before replying, "I love you too Susan, you would have to be the most amazing woman I've ever met."

All three of them mounted up and travelled through the sunrise before they landed at the Quirm college for young ladies, Death and Susan spoke briefly before she reached up and kissed the top of his skull. He turned to Harry and said,

"TAKE THIS SWORD, IT WORKS THE SAME WAY AS MY SCYTHE, WITH THIS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DESTROY RIDDLES HORCRUXES WITH A SINGLE STROKE, FOUR MORE EXIST, A LOCKET THAT BELONGED TO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, A CUP BELONGING TO HELGA HUFFLEPUFF, A DIADEM THAT BELONGED TO ROWENA RAVENCLAW AND HE HAS HIDDEN ANOTHER INSIDE HIS FAMILIAR NAGINI. SUSAN DESTROYED THE ONE INSIDE YOUR HEAD WITH HER OWN PORTION OF MY POWER. HE MAY HAVE DELAYED ME TEMPOARILY BUT I WILL HAVE WHAT LITTLE IS LEFT OF HIS SOUL, AND SOON. TO RETURN HOME, SIMPLY USE BINKY, HE WILL RETURN TO ME WHEN YOU GET THERE. AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT YOUR VOW, I CAN SEE YOUR FUTURE AND I'LL HAVE NO NEED TO HUNT YOU DOWN, WHEN YOUR TIME COMES, I'LL KNOW WHERE YOU ARE."

Death dematerialized leaving a two handed sword in a black sheath where he had been standing which Harry picked up and strapped to his back. Susan looked ready to cry, but Harry pulled her to him and said, "don't worry Susan, we will not be parted for long, I'll cast the rite as soon as I get back home, you'll love it there."

Susan smiled and kissed him again for a long moment before Harry mounted up and nudged Binky's sides with his heels the horse galloped into the sunrise before the air swirled into the tunnel of light which Binky followed. The air came back into focus as he landed in the very circle of power he'd created when he tried to summon Death. The class bore astonished looks at him and Ron and Hermione came up and Ron said, "Wicked Harry, what did you just do? How come you've got a sword and a horse?"

Harry dismounted and patted Binky on the head before telling him to return, causing him to disappear with a small pop. Harry turned to them and said, "that's a very long story."

Professor Flitwick came up and congratulated Harry on his display of magic and dismissed the class after giving him 30 points for Gryffindor. Harry Ron and Hermione hurried out before they found the closest available empty room which was the room of requirement, Harry saw a brief image of Voldemort hiding the diadem in there and gasped before summoning the door and leading the way, he found the diadem and laid it on a shelf, before Ron and Hermione said, "why are we here?"

Harry then said, "I know how Voldemort cheated Death, he's created Horcruxes, which are objects concealing a fragment of his soul, it is extremely dark magic. I just had a vision of him hiding one here, and it is this. Stand back and I'll destroy it, Death gave me a gift which I'll use."

Harry drew his sword, which he saw glowed blue around the edge before swinging it up and down into the diadem cutting it and the shelf in two and causing black smoke to come out of the two halves and an unearthly scream to rise from the remains briefly before the halves fell silent and Harry pocketed them.

He sheaved his sword before telling Ron and Hermione the story of what he'd done, they were a good audience and gasped in all the right places, and at the end Hermione said, "that has to be the most oddly romantic story I've ever heard, fated lovers, you turning into a bird, sharing a special bond and all that while you travelled through space to save another world from Elvis."

Rom piped up and added, "when are you going to bring Susan here, I still don't get how Death could have a Granddaughter. What's she like anyway?"

Harry then said, "She is very beautiful, but in a different way to all the girls here, she seems to possess a kind of beauty similar to the world at twilight. I'm going to bring her now, and her story is fairly simple. Death once adopted a baby girl, who grew up under his care, then he employed a human apprentice around the same age as the daughter, they fell in love and Susan was the result. By the way, whatever you do, don't insult or patronize her, she has a temper worse than your mum and has performed some seriously powerful accidental magic."

Harry, Ron and Hermione then exited the room before Harry reset it thinking, "I need a comfortable space to perform the ritual."

The room opened to a cosy space about the size of a classroom with a fireplace, clear space and a couch and a few armchairs, Harry smiled and took his bag from Hermione and got out the spare materials he had in there in case he did the rite wrong and set up the pentagram again. He bade the others to stand back and began the incantation, the air once again began to shimmer, but this time with no interference he was able to finish the ritual. The portal opened and Susan stepped out, looking as beautiful as ever, she looked around and beamed broadly when she spotted Harry. Harry developed what he could only describe as tunnel vision before Susan ran into his arms and kissed him long and deeply. He could see Ron's look of shock and Hermione smiling broadly at him over Susan's shoulder and grinned inwardly and thought, "is that proof enough Ronald?"

Harry and Susan broke apart and Harry said, "welcome to earth Susan."


	6. Chapter 6

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, possibly smut in later chapters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: I really thought this fic hadn't caught on, which is why I haven't paid much attention to it lately. But now owing to renewed interest, I present chapter 5 which I hope will whet your appetite until I finish writing 'After the Twilight'. I don't plan on doing godlike Harry, there will be limits, and I'm not going to kill Voldemort too quickly. So don't expect Harry to blast him to smithereens with one shot or one raunchy lemon which I've seen done a few times! There are some good fics out there like that, but this won't be one of those. Sorry if Harry or Susan are a bit o.o.c, too bad its necessary for the story, so no flames, pitchforks or angry mobs please. Money amounts in this chapter and properties were just made up and have little real bearing on the story, they're just a side note._

Chapter Five: Homecoming

Harry and Susan looked at a surprised Ron and Hermione and Harry said, "Ron. Hermione, this is Susan, Susan, this is Ron and Hermione, two of my oldest friends."

Hermione and Ron greeted Susan politely, though Harry noticed that Ron seemed slightly afraid of her. Susan then said to Harry and the others, "we should probably see the teachers and let them know about me. Where is here anyway?"

Harry turned to Susan and said, "this is Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I was here before I came to Discworld, the headmaster will probably be very interested to meet you Susan, he leads our struggle against the dark lord and knows that death is the dark lords worst fear. First things first though, I'd better change back into my uniform."

The others nodded, so Harry willed a screen into existence, and pulled out his trunk and changed back into his Hogwarts uniform before folding up his Discworld outfit and shrinking his trunk again. Vanishing the screen, he took Susan by the hand and led the way out of the room. As they left the corridor, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy heading towards the area where the room of requirement was, in the company of a couple of first year girls. The blond Slytherin looked at Susan with a look of curiosity and fear and Harry thought it was strange and thought to himself,

"what on earth is Malfoy doing with those first years?"

Susan's answering voice replied, "good question Harry, I remember what you told me about him, for some reason I just saw a brief vision of him doing something with what looks like a cupboard. I have no idea what it means though."

Ron and Hermione looked at them strangely and Ron said, "just what are you two doing? Can you talk in your heads or something?"

Harry replied, "yes we can, I don't know why, but it can be very useful."

Ron then said, "can you please talk aloud, that just looks weird."

Susan turned to him and replied, "If you think that's strange, you should visit or talk to my Grandad."

Harry and Hermione laughed slightly at the squeamish look on Ron's face and kept walking before they stopped at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Susan asked, "why have we stopped? I thought we were going to the headmasters office."

Harry faced her and said, "patience my dear Susan, patience, we are going to the headmasters office, we just have to open the way, this is a wizards school after all."

Susan blushed slightly, but then Harry turned to the gargoyle and used the password, 'acid pops' to open it causing Susan to gasp slightly at the sight of the gargoyle moving aside and the staircase beginning to open.

The followed the staircase up and Harry knocked on the door, he heard Dumbledore's voice call out, "enter."

So he opened the door and led the way inside, there stood Professor Dumbledore. He looked slightly surprised at the sight of the four of them and said, "how can I help you Harry?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "I have vital information sir, and I've brought us a new ally. But to explain her presence, I'd better tell you what happened."

Harry then proceeded to introduce Susan, and told of the prophecy and the events on Discworld concluding with the last line, "and then I rode Binky across the dimension jump and used the Rite again once I'd finished in Charms."

Dumbledore looked almost triumphant by the end of the tale and said, "this tale is truly remarkable, can you demonstrate your transformation? I'd like to see just what you are."

Harry shrugged and within a moment he changed into his bird form, Ron shouted, "bloody hell, that's awesome."

While Hermione gasped and said, "you're a phoenix Harry, but I've never seen one like you before, or even read of a black phoenix."

Harry trilled in response and said, " I've never heard of a spontaneous animagus full stop."

Though of course nobody except Susan understood, before Harry did anything else though, two equally amazing things happened. Firstly Fawkes fluttered over to the desk, and as he took flight Susan screamed and in a heartbeat changed into a bird, Susan's form was same size as Harry, with pure white feathers except for a black streak down her back, and then Fawkes began to speak.

"Greetings, young fledglings. It has been many ages since I have seen humans pure enough to become phoenix animagi."

Susan trilled in response and Harry found he could understand her in bird form as she said, "what's happened to me? I'm no witch."

Fawkes turned to her and said, "you are indeed a witch young one. Your soul bond with Harry has granted you both special powers. There is a deep magic that exists over the entire universe governing the actions of all living things, it is drawn from all life and all places, maintaining the balance of the worlds. When the worlds are in great peril, it can unseal the greatest powers and gift them to those pure enough to use them in order to restore the equilibrium."

Harry then responded, "soul bonded! I thought that was only a legend, is Voldemort the reason these powers have been unsealed? Also, why us?"

Fawkes seemed amused, like a wise man trying to explain something simple to a young apprentice and responded.

"Harry, for years, you have fought to protect all that is good in this world, from tyranny and despair, even when you were forsaken by others. Even though your own beginnings mirror that of the Dark Lord himself and any lesser man would have turned to the darkness you have shown yourself to be his polar opposite from the moment you were struck with the death curse. I saved you from death, as I sensed your potential and your destiny. All those who are saved by a phoenix, whenever they become animagi will become birds and those with the potential to wield the guardians powers will become phoenixes as their powers begin to manifest themselves. All people have a life's mate somewhere in the universe, though most will never find their true mate. Though they can pair with others and most live happy lives. Of those who do find their mate, they, when the potential to wield the guarding magic is strong within them become soul bonded, and can even grant magical powers to their mate."

Ron and Hermione were listening to the trilling phoenixes and clearly could not understand a word judging by their blank faces, however Harry noticed Dumbledore with a look on his face he had never seen in six years of knowing him, a mixture of incredible awe and deep fear.

Harry could not believe his ears as he listened to Fawkes speak and if he was in human form he would be picking his jaw up off the floor, Susan spoke up and said. "So, I'm Harry's 'life mate' as you say, but is the world really in such great peril? Also how could I be chosen? I'm from a completely different world."

Fawkes turned to her and said, "Susan, you and Harry may come from different worlds, but you both possess an innate sense of justice and extraordinary courage. You also share much in common in terms of an unusual background and people around you who can never understand truly what you face. Though you are from different worlds the boundaries between them have been thinned by the unnatural actions of Voldemort and the unleashing of primeval forces upon the Discworld. This allowed Harry to find you and brought you together. The remnants of the last major threat to the balance lies in the bowls ministry of magic, but now, the deep magic has found you and is determined to stop Voldemort from casting a pall of shadow over this earth. Now, fledglings, shed a tail feather each, and give it to the craftsman, you shall create new wands of light and shadow to fight the coming darkness, simply will yourself to lose a feather and you shall."

Harry and Susan both concentrated and sure enough a tail feather detached from each of them and landed on the floor, one jet black and the other pure white. Fawkes then looked at them and said, "we shall speak again young ones, now you must return to your usual forms and begin to prepare yourselves, I shall obtain the tomes you need to begin your training."

Harry returned to normal, but Susan stayed as a phoenix, before Harry turned to her and said, "Susan, simply picture yourself in your normal shape and you shall return."

A second later she also shifted and Ron said, "what was all that about?"

Dumbledore then spoke up and said, "an excellent question Mr Weasley, however I cannot give all the details as even I do not know. What I do know however is that this situation is far more serious than I had known, Miss Granger, have you ever heard of the sundering?"

Hermione went from curiosity to fear in a heartbeat and said, "surely not, that can't be true if that happens again the world is doomed."

Harry and Ron looked confused, but Susan looked grim and said, "no, impossible, nobody would be that stupid."

Harry then spoke up and said, "what is the sundering?"

Hermione then said, " countless millennia ago, long before the time of the founders, there was a dark wizard, nobody remembers his name exactly, who supposedly found a stone tablet which had a ritual for ultimate power over all life. However what he didn't know was that this was a divine trick by the evil gods in order to destroy the universe. He began the ritual and realised his mistake as the very fabric of reality shattered and poured an army of terrible demons from the dungeon dimensions onto the earth. At that time, another wizard came, who drove the demons back off the earth, leading an army and fighting them through the void in a war that set the very firmament aflame before finally managing to seal the gap in reality to an extent in that it still existed, but simply led to an empty void in the space between dimensions. What happened to the dark wizard, or the hero, nobody knew. But wizards passed the story down through the ages until it became legend."

Ron then added, "that gap, is it….?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and said, "yes Mr Weasley, the arch in the death chamber. The knowledge of the true nature of that arch was long lost, but tablets found in a tomb in the ruins of Atlantis told the story, many years ago a search was undertaken for the knowledge of that city, I was there, and when we discovered those tablets, we made a vow never to reveal the exact truth of the discovery and the findings we did publish carefully avoided mentioning the tablets."

Harry then added, "no way, Atlantis is real?"

Hermione nodded and said, "yes, it was a race of wizards who lived there. A magical experiment went terribly wrong and caused a powerful seaquake which sank it, one so powerful, it was felt thousands of miles away and was documented by Greek and Egyptian poets and philosophers, Plato being the most famous of all."

Harry could not believe it and realised that things were much bigger than he could ever imagine and turned to Dumbledore and said, "I've read a few things about soul bonding but what exactly does it mean. I've brought Susan here, but what will happen to us now?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "It is a fairly simple legal matter, as it was first laid down when the ministry was first formed. Soul bonded couples are considered married by our laws, and also any wizards who may be under age are automatically emancipated and obtain full rights of adults in terms of magic use and other laws."

Susan, as well as Ron and Hermione gasped and Harry said, "good god, well that changes everything, I need to get to Diagon alley sir, and fast, can we go?"

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "yes, you can, however first, I think it would be wise to have your parents will read, I shall ask one of the Gringotts executors to come here and perform the reading."

Dumbledore went to the mantelpiece and got some floo powder before disappearing into the fire shouting, "Gringotts ."

They all waited a short while before Dumbledore returned bringing a goblin with him he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, Susan, this is Helmcleaver, he works in the trustees department at Gringotts and will perform the reading."

Harry watched as the goblin placed a black stone the size of a tennis ball on the table and Dumbledore took his wand and tapped several runes carved into it, as he touched the last one the stone glowed white and a figure of James Potter rose from it and began to speak.

"This is the last will and Testament of James Harold Potter and Lillian Mary Potter dated this 14th day of August 1981. Myself and my wife both declare ourselves to be sound in mind and body as we created this will. To my friend Sirius Black I leave 1 million galleons, custody of Harry and the instruction to teach him how to play Quidditch and the art of pranking and for god's sake Padfoot make up your mind and settle down already. To Remus Lupin I leave all my books on Defence and 1 million galleons and an instruction to go buy some decent clothes or me and Lily will come back to haunt you, and you are worthy of love, so find yourself a nice girl and never let her go. To Peter Pettigrew I leave you 1 million galleons and the snitch I nicked from the ball cupboard that you used to like, grow up Wormtail and try not to wet yourself when you use it. To our son I leave all of the other Potter assets including Potter Castle outside Godric's Hollow our holiday home in Tasmania and our cottage in Godric's hollow, all of my titles and the Potter and Evans family seats on the Wizengamot shall pass to Harry. My son know that your mother and I shall always love you and are watching over you, it sucks that I wasn't there to see you grow up and get letters from Minnie about pranks that you pulled, or meeting your first girlfriend, or watching you fly, but from wherever we are we are watching, make sure you find a nice witch as she shall take the title of the Duchess of Gryffindor by marrying you. Yes you're a Duke, our family is descended from a branch of the Gryffindor line, and you are a pure blood as well, the Evans line produced a branch of squibs for a few generations until your mother came who had powerful magic, goodbye my son."

The figure of James disappeared, and Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock and said, "did you know I was descended from Godric Gryffindor sir? Also what's this about me being a Duke?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Susan and said ,"While I did have suspicions from things I heard from your father and when you drew the sword from the hat I didn't know for certain of your heritage, but you don't need to worry. Your title refers to the fact that Godric allied himself to the sovereign of his time who rewarded him with lands and a title, these have been passed down the centuries through your family to the last of the line, you. With your mother marrying your father your family gained a second Wizengamot seat, so now you will control two seats and the lands, the two seats both have stewards who were appointed after your parents deaths and were to stay in place until you came of age, with your soul bond you can issue instructions and take the seats yourself, and you can attend royal functions as the royal family is the only body allowed to know of the existence of the wizarding world apart from the Prime Minister."

Helmcleaver turned to Harry and said, "Your Grace, when titles are transferred a lineage test is performed to make sure the title passes to the right person, so I must perform one on you."

Harry nodded and said, "go ahead then Helmcleaver."

The goblin took out an ornate dagger and put a runic basin on Dumbledore's desk and said, "your hand please Your Grace, this dagger shall only take one drop of your blood and will not hurt, the wound will heal magically as well."

Harry extended his right hand over the basin and the goblin created a small cut in his palm, as soon as a drop fell the wound closed, the drop frothed and a red glow came from the basin before a scroll of parchment appeared. The goblin unrolled it and began to examine it and gasped in shock, as did Dumbledore a few seconds later when he examined it, Susan asked, "is something wrong 'Helmcleaver."

The Goblin shook his head and said, "no your Grace, it just seems Harry is related to a few more noteworthy individuals than was known, take a look your Graces."

Harry and Susan and Ron and Hermione looked at the scroll and their eyes widened as they saw that not only was Harry related to Godric Gryffindor, but also Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin from his mothers side whose lines had merged when a Descendant of Ravenclaw named Elizabeth had married Albert Slytherin who was Salazar's Great-great-great grandson and their daughter Victoria married a Marcus Evans. The scroll traced both families back as far as the time of Merlin and contained several other noteworthy wizards including several Hogwarts headmasters.

Helmcleaver turned and said, "well your Grace this is all fine, I have your family Signet rings here as well as a precise statement of your accounts."

He pulled a small box and passed it to him as well as another scroll of parchment, opening the scroll Harry gasped and quickly showed it to Susan who did the same as they read the list.

Statement of accounts for His Grace the Duke of Gryffindor Harry James Potter

Properties

Potter Castle outside Godric's Hollow

11 Godric's Lane Godric's Hollow

Seaview Lodge North east coast, Tasmania

Vaults

Potter Family Vault 15,000,000,000 Galleons 10,000,000 Sickles 5,000,000 Knuts

Evans Family Vault 12,000,000,000 Galleons 5,000,000 Sickles 1,000,000 Knuts

Harry James Potter Educational Trust Vault 490,000 Galleons 47,250 Sickles 23,445 Knuts

Shares

75% Daily Prophet: Newspaper

50% Quality Quidditch supplies

51% Grunnings Drill Company: Muggle Company

40% Gladrags Wizardwear: 3 Stores

30% Flourish and Blotts

25% The Quibbler: Magazine

25% Weasley's Wizard Wheezes:

Total net income from share interests 10,000,000 Galleons

Interest from last compound 50,000 Galleons

Net expenses

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

100 Galleons per year

Annual brokerage fees 20,000 Galleons

Property upkeep 500,000 Galleons per year

M.O.M Income tax 100,000 Galleons per year

Total value of vault contents 27 Billion Four Hundred and Ninety Thousand Galleons 15 Million and Forty seven Thousand Two Hundred and Fifty Sickles and Six Million Twenty three thousand four hundred and forty five Knuts

Harry looked shocked and said to Dumbledore, "oh my god! This is crazy, there has to be a mistake. This makes us richer than Queen Elizabeth herself as well as Bill Gates, What are we going to do with all this money?"

Dumbledore took one look and chuckled saying ,"no mistake Harry, Gringotts takes your finances seriously. Your family stretches back to the time of Merlin with many noteworthy witches and wizards who all left bequests to the next generation and with the shares and interest payments with so few expenses it's little wonder why you are so wealthy, as far as I can tell, this would make you the richest wizard in Europe if not the world."

Helmcleaver turned to Harry and Susan who both looked like they'd been clubbed over the head and said, " if Your Graces can sign this form, it will formally give you both control of your assets, upon your bond with Her Grace, Gringotts Bank recognised you both and gave you both access to your vaults, so sign here please."

He placed a form on the desk and producing a quill and some ink, Harry and Susan both signed and passed it to Dumbledore who signed as a witness and passed the form to Helmcleaver, bowing the goblin left.

Opening the box Harry found two gold rings both with the crest of a stag on a shield with the letter P with the motto Nurqueim Non Paratus at the bottom, taking one ring which was slightly smaller, Harry took Susan's right hand and placed it on her finger she was blushing like a sunset the pale lines clearly visible, before taking the other ring and putting it on his right hand, turning to Dumbledore he said, "do these count as wedding rings sir or they just Signet rings."

Dumbledore looked at the young couple before saying, "Signet rings Harry, jewellery from generations of your family is locked in your vaults, I suggest you look there for rings."

Harry still had trouble believing all this had happened and thought to Susan, "I had no idea of any of this, I am so sorry for getting you mixed up in all of it, and for taking your freedom."

Susan replied, "I owe you a debt I can never repay, and you helped me so much back on the Disc. I love you Harry, and if this is our destiny, so be it. Remember what Grandad said, change the fate of one individual you change the world. This is our fate, and it's so much more important than what would have happened to me of you'd never come to the Disc. We can still hold a ceremony once we finish this Dark Lord of yours."

Harry smiled at her and nodded before turning to the others and saying, "Ron, Hermione, we're going to need some help in Diagon alley, can you come with us?"

Ron and Hermione both smiled at them and Ron said, "sure Harry, we'd love to come. Man you're lucky, first you go the Discworld, become an animagus and meet Susan and now you two get more money than King Midas, what next? Married quarters in the castle?"

Dumbledore had been listening and said, "you raise a good point Mr Weasley, their Graces will need the married quarters, I shall have them prepared while you shop, now on your way, we all have much to do."

Harry grinned and nodded at him and picked up the two feathers which seemed to give off a strange warm feeling far more intense than his own wand before putting them in his pocket and leading the way to the fireplace and saying to Susan, "we'd better get going, we have much to do, Wizards have an almost instantaneous method of travel by fire. Just watch what we do and follow us, it can be unpleasant the first time but you get used to it, just remember to speak your destination very clearly, keep your arms tucked in and close your eyes."

Susan smiled nervously but watched carefully as Harry got a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire before stepping in and shouting, "Gringotts."

Before disappearing, Ron and Hermione quickly followed suit and then remembering the instructions Susan followed them into the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, crossover and o.o.c main characters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: Hi again to the many people who have enjoyed this fic, I'm sorry about my long absence but owing to the demands of finishing University and working part time I've found my free time rather limited. I present the next chapter of this fic and hopefully those screaming for blood and action will be satisfied for now. Once my exams are over I can start writing more before I get too busy with work._

Chapter Six: The Beginning

Susan stepped out of the fireplace staggering slightly from the floo travel, Harry winced slightly in sympathy and quickly took her waist to steady her before saying.

"Yes, it is a little hard to get used to, but you don't need a license to use it and it's quick."

Susan smiled slightly and said, "you did warn me Harry, it's alright, now, where are we?"

Ron waved a hand airily and said, "Gringotts bank, safest place on earth to store stuff, run by goblins so you'd be daft to try and rob the place, my brother and his bride to be both work here so we might see them."

Susan noticed Hermione's slight glare and said, "you don't seem happy Hermione, why?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't like Fleur much, she's too vain and makes all the boys act silly because she's part veela it's horrible, watch Ron and Harry if we see her."

Sure enough Fleur spotted them and came over, smiling brightly in the fashion that would normally bring Ron to his knees ,and in this case had him grinning with a spaced out look on his face before hugging Harry tightly and kissing both his cheeks and saying.

"Ello 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron. What brings you all ere? And 'oo is zis?"

Susan had a glare on her face and the lines on her cheek were beginning to glow which was never a good sign for those nearby, so Harry decided to try and defuse the situation before Susan ended up cursing Fleur or blowing up the bank, and said.

"Fleur, we are here at the permission of Professor Dumbledore himself, recently due to circumstances beyond my control I was sucked through the void and landed on another planet and had to deal with a bit of an odd situation. While I was there I ended up forming a soul bond, and before you scoff I'll explain that it's quite true, Helmcleaver came to Hogwarts and read out my parents will and had me emancipated. So I'd like to Introduce my wife Susan, but I must warn you Fleur, she has a temper worse than Mrs Weasley on a bad day when she gets angry and has magical power at least as strong as mine if not stronger."

Fleur looked shocked and gazed at Ron and Hermione who were nodding as Harry was talking and saw the matching signet rings before exclaiming.

"Oh my goodness! You are very lucky Susan, our Arry iz a very brave and very good man, you take care of im, e needs looking after."

Susan smiled sweetly and the glow faded before she replied, "nice to meet you Fleur, I haven't met Mrs Weasley yet, but I'm sure Harry was exaggerating. Don't go overboard and I won't object, now can we go to our vaults please?"

Fleur nodded with a scared look and led the way where she found a goblin who came up to Harry and Susan and said, "your Graces, if you'll follow me I'll take you to your vaults, your friends can wait in the lobby."

Harry took Susan by the hand and led the way after bidding Ron and Hermione goodbye, as they walked Susan thought to him.

"You needn't have been so harsh on Fleur, I wasn't that angry with her. I see why Hermione doesn't like her though, but why does she have such an impact on Ron?"

Harry chuckled and said.

"There are creatures in this world called veela, which take the form of ladies with the most beautiful and perfect features imaginable. They possess the ability to entrance men with an aura they emit, making them act completely stupidly as they try to impress them. They can also turn into terrible winged beasts that can throw deadly fireballs when they are enraged. Fleur is only part veela, but still retains the aura of seduction and Ron's always been very sensitive to it for some reason. Somehow, I was always able to resist Fleur's power completely and full veela to an extent and now I've become completely immune to veela control."

Susan smiled and said, "right answer Harry, perhaps our bond has made you immune."

Harry helped Susan into the cart and mounted up before warning her to hold tight but then they took off for the usual break neck journey through the caverns which seemed longer than usual. Susan didn't seem to mind too much but held Harry very tightly until they reached a small corridor that led to three doors guarded by a large dragon. The goblin turned to them and said.

"Don't worry about the dragon, I have the means to control it, simply wait until you can get past it and touch the doors to open them, there is voice activated lighting in there as well."

With an almost unearthly sound the goblin forced the dragon back as it gave a fearful noise, and Harry and Susan quickly got past it before Harry touched the first door and opened it. Harry and Susan went in before the door shut sealing them in darkness before Harry called for light which illuminated a scene like he had never seen. Gold silver and bronze, mountains of coins stretching from floor to ceiling and piles of jewels spread all over a vast space the size of a soccer pitch at least two stories tall. It was like Aladdin's cave and Harry's jaw fell and he gasped.

"Oh my god, I knew we had all this from the statement, but this! It's like Aladdin's cave in here, and there's still more!"

Susan's eyes had gone as wide as saucers as she replied, "dear gods! I doubt even Grandad has seen this much gold, what are we going to do with it all?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea and if neither of us work a day in our lives and live 200 years like royalty, there'll be enough left for our great great great etc grandchildren to fight over."

Susan blushed pinkly before they both laughed at the thought and left the vault before opening the next one, it was full of furniture and artefacts and it all looked like it had had preservation charms placed on it as not a speck of dust was on any of the pieces. They split up to explore the vault and Harry found a small chest on a table near a portrait of a man and a woman, both of whom were not moving. Paying the portrait no attention he began to examine the contents of the chest and found layer upon layer of beautiful jewellery. Searching through it, he found a beautiful diamond ring with a large square diamond mounted in the middle surrounded by small sapphires with runes engraved on the band. Harry thought it looked spectacular and took it, as well as a matching pair of plain gold bands which also had runic engravings. He then found a spectacular gold and emerald necklace, but as he touched it he gasped loudly as the emeralds changed to silvery blue sapphires in the exact shade of Susan's eyes. He thought he noticed the portrait begin to stir but guessed he was imagining it. Susan came over to him and beamed broadly when she saw the rings in his hand and said.

"Oh Harry, those rings are beautiful, it's a shame you couldn't ask my father and do this properly but that can't be helped, I don't mind the soul bond at all though, in a way it seems more romantic than a proposal."

Harry smiled and took Susan's left hand and slid the rings on to her ring finger, a single tear fell down her cheek as he did this, but a moment later she recovered and pulled him close to her and kissed him soundly. The moment seemed more perfect than Harry had ever imagined and he felt a warmth stronger than ever pour off them in waves as they kissed. As Harry held Susan in his arms enjoying the moment after she put the mans ring on him, enchanted portraits all over the vault began to awaken from their slumber and began cheering loudly with some of them shouting things like, "go get her laddie!" and , "congratulations young ones "

Harry and Susan broke apart blushing and looked around as all the portraits were clapping and cheering louder than any wedding congregation imaginable. Harry turned to face the closest portrait and as he saw the occupants he nearly jumped out of his skin and instinctively drew Susan close. Looking out at the pair of them smiling broadly were none other than his mother and father, Harry let go of Susan and walked up slowly and said,

"Mum, dad, is that you? I never knew you had portraits made."

Harry noticed the same loving smile on both his parents when his mother spoke, "oh Harry, my son, you look so handsome, just like your dad. You're early though, what's happened?"

Harry introduced Susan and explained what had happened, James and Lily were astonished and by the end James said, "go get him son, he'll never know what hit him."

Harry turned to his dad and said, "dad, what's this necklace? It had emeralds on it but when I touched it they turned into sapphires."

James turned to his son and said, "your grandad was very skilled at crafting magical objects when he was alive. He made that for mum when they first met because he fought against Grindelwald and was deathly afraid of him attacking her to get to him. The necklace has a very old and very powerful shield charm built into it and will deflect almost anything shy of the unforgivables and also has a special portkey built into it. It allows the wearer to transport themselves directly into Potter castle which is the most heavily warded building in the UK. The gems changing is a bit of a romantic streak of dads as the necklaces gems change to match the colour of the feature of the intended wearer that the giver loves the most. It's last owner was your mother and I adored her eyes, hence the emeralds. There's a matching mans necklace in the chest somewhere which you should take for yourself. Unfortunately he who is a giant pain in the ass put an anti portkey ward on our house before he crashed the place."

Harry was amazed and gave the necklace to Susan who donned it at once before he found the mans necklace which had a slim gold chain with a large emerald mounted on it and put it on.

Harry smiled and turned to his mother who said, "be careful my son, just be safe, we have other portraits in the castle as these were at our house in Godric's Hollow."

Lily then turned to Susan and said, "keep an eye on him Susan, for me, he'll need you with him for so many things."

Susan smiled and said, "I will."

Harry and Susan left and checked the next vault and after filling a sack with coins they made their way to the surface where whey went to the counter where another goblin came up and said, "Your Graces, take this card, it is linked to your vaults and also works as a muggle ATM card, this way you needn't come here all the time for money."

Harry and Susan met up with Ron and Hermione and they left the bank, they stood around outside Gringotts and Harry said, "We haven't got much time, so we'd better split up, how about if Susan and I head for Ollivanders and you two head for Flourish and blotts and the equipment shops, we'll meet back here when we're done, and then Mione would you do me a favour?"

Everyone had been nodding and Hermione said, "your plan sounds ok Harry, what's the favour?"

Harry turned to her and said, "when we finish up here can you take Susan to get some more modern clothes, Discworld had a distinctively middle ages feel to it, so we'd better get Susan some clothes to help her blend in more."

Hermione smiled and said, "I know just the place, but seriously you should come too, if you're willing to splash out on your wife you should buy some for yourself while you're at it. You don't have much fashion sense though, so I'll help."

Susan looked at him with a calculating smile and thought, "she's right Harry, but still thanks for thinking of me."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "I don't envy you Harry, I hate being turned into a mannequin, can we drop in on Fred and George later though?"

Harry grinned and nodded at him and led Susan by the hand towards the old wand makers shop before leading the way in. The strange tingling warmth he felt seemed even more intense than the last time he'd come. He knew Susan felt it too as he felt her press a little closer and she whispered, "I can sense something here, I'm not sure what but it's there."

Harry gave her a squeeze and said, "It's ok, I feel it too, Ollivander can be a bit creepy but he's a good man, he kind of reminds me of your Grandad in a way, he can be a bit off putting but he always stands for what's right."

The old man came up to them and said, "ah, Mr Potter, I was wondering if I would ever see you again, a most curious match your wand, and who is your companion?"

Harry turned to Ollivander and said, "This, Ollivander is my wife, Susan. Before you say anything we are soul bonded, I travelled across space and time and had to save the realm I landed in before returning. We discovered our bond upon returning and found we possess rare abilities, we can become phoenixes. We have brought feathers and I was hoping you could craft wands from them."

Susan turned to the astonished looking wandmaker and added, "something terrible could happen soon if Harry and I don't stop it, but we need the proper tools for the job."

Ollivander looked fearful but said, "I will do what I can, can I see the feathers. I always knew we could expect great things from you Mr Potter, exactly how great I do not know. I expect your time has now come."

Harry nodded grimly and handed over the two feathers and the wandmaker gasped and said, "such power, I have never seen such powerful cores. The wands I craft from these will be the most powerful in existence."

With that the old man stepped into the back and fetched his tape measure which sprang to life and took Harry and Susan's wand measurements and then he set to work and bade the two to come back later. Harry and Susan left before setting off on their shopping trip buying everything Susan would need to begin a life as a witch and outfitting both of them in the latest fashion for both wizards and muggles .After shrinking the lot and packing it into Susan's new trunk ,Harry and Susan returned to Ollivanders and found him behind the counter with two wands sitting on it, one pure white, the other black as night, the old man spoke up and said.

"The wands are ready, they are the finest I have ever created, in fact they are so powerful I have crafted a spell in each of them so that evil ones may never use them. For the dark feather I have used wood from a very old white oak tree. For the white feather I have used the wood of the black yew. These two wands are unlike any I have even heard of, use them wisely."

Harry and Susan picked up the wands, the yew wand seemed to throb in his hand and gave a power much more intense than his holly one. Harry waved it and produced a vast surge of red and gold energy. Susan picked up the white wand and waved it producing a jet of blue sparks and gasped. Harry thought to her and said, "a perfect match my dear, our two wands have responded far more rigorously than a normal wand would."

Susan smiled at him and replied, "it feels so warm, and I feel it's power throbbing in my hand, it's as if it's a part of me."

Harry turned to Ollivander and said, "thanks for your help sir, I must warn you, soon this war is going to get far more dangerous than anybody can comprehend. If you've ever considered a holiday, now's the time."

Harry put a small pouch of gold on the table and led Susan out leaving a speechless Olivander, however as they left Harry spotted several black robed figures materialising, seeing the white masks he tensed as he realised what was happening, an attack on Diagon alley. Harry turned to Susan and said.

"They're here, the death eaters, it's time to test our new wands, can you sense and of my knowledge of magic?"

Susan smiled and whispered, "yes, I've been able to sense some of your powers and how to use them and you showed me a few spells back on the Disc, I just lacked a wand, now I have one, lets get them."

Harry smiled and drew his new wand just as Susan did the same, as a clear line of sight opened up, Harry cast his first spell, a stunner. However instead of the usual small jet of red light the spell was an enormous wave of light moving with the momentum of a runaway freight train, the death eater tried to shield but the spell broke straight though it sending him twenty feet backwards and knocking him unconscious. The other death eaters went still in shock but recovered and began to cast spells at Harry and Susan, however it became clear that the group were inexperienced and were severely outclassed and within a minute were all stunned and tied up, several of them sporting broken bones from being tossed about by the force of Harry and Susan's magic. Shouts and screams had been heard during the battle, but seemed to intensify as people hurried to escape, Harry was unsure as to why until Susan nudged him and pointed to the end of the alley where Harry saw more death eaters, however they obviously weren't newbie's as he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange among them, deciding to be unorthodox Harry called forth his voice of command and shouted out to the alley.

"NOT ONE STEP FURTHER DEATH EATER SCUM, SEE HOW WE HAVE BEATEN YOUR PATHETIC FELLOW SLAVES. TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOU SHALL BE NEXT."

Harry noticed with a grim satisfaction that the approaching death eaters seemed to hesitate for a second, but a moment later he heard the voice of Voldemorts right hand begin to taunt him.

"What are you going to do to stop us ickle baby Potter, you think simple charms will scare us, those fools you have beaten were mere recruits, for every one you capture, the dark lord will unleash three more."

Harry saw Susan smile at him and noticed Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sneak around behind the death eater lines with Fred holding what looked like a mirror. Harry thought to Susan,

"friends of ours are sneaking up behind them, if we keep them occupied we can delay the fight until the odds are in our favour. We won't beat them today but we can probably stop this attack. Aim for the one who's speaking to us, she's Bellatrix Lestrange, probably the most dangerous of the dark lords supporters, if we can pin her down that should help the others fight off the rest."

Susan smiled and replied, "good idea, I knew I fell in love with you for a reason Harry."

Harry blushed and replied, "I love you too Susan, now lets get them."

Harry turned to Bellatrix and said, "YOU THINK THIS IS A MERE CHARM, I HAVE BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU OR YOUR PATHETIC MASTER CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE, YOU CAN'T WIN AND SOON YOUR STUPID FOOL OF A MASTER WILL BE EITHER DESTROYED BY FORCES HE CANNOT BEGIN TO COMPREHEND OR HE WILL BE DEFEATED BY US. SURRENDER NOW, OR YOU WILL JOIN HIM."

Bellatrix laughed her evil cackle and said, "you dare insult him, you filthy half blood. Your insolence shall be your downfall."

With that she aimed at Harry and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Sending the green jet straight for him, Harry dodged and shot a stunner and the battle began again with the death eaters looking surprised as they found themselves surrounded. Members of the order had shown up, but the death eaters were formidable opponents none the less putting up stiff resistance. Harry and Susan kept their fire on Bellatrix, but even two on one the wicked witch was putting up a formidable fight. Deciding to try and taunt the evil woman even more. Harry waved his wand causing to tune of the ding dong song to wash over the battlefield. All the muggle borns in the area as well as all the people fighting against the death eaters began laughing loudly. Harry could tell it was having the desired affect as Bellatrix foccused her attention on him completely. The light sided fighters began gaining the upper hand with one death eater after another being incapacitated, however just as they death eaters began to retreat a jet of purple light came out of nowhere and Harry didn't have time to react. But as it came close to him it slowed and with a snapping noise and a brief green shimmer, the curse deflected and hit one of the retreating death eaters causing him to slump to the ground as it shattered his shield. Bellatrix screamed at him,

"you'll get yours ickle baby Potter, you and your little girlfriend."

Harry smiled and said, "PERHAPS, BUT NOT BEFORE YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC MASTER, TELL HIM HIS TIME HAS COME, DEATH HAS SENT AN ADVOCATE AND SOON HE SHALL MEET HIS WORST FEAR PERSONALLY."

Bellatrix disappeared, and Harry hugged Susan tightly before saying, "are you alright Susan? That was not how I'd prefer our shopping trip to end, but you were amazing against those death eaters, I've never seen anybody move that fast."

Susan smiled and replied, "I'm alright Harry, I think you really scared them, even Grandad couldn't have done better. What were you thinking with the song though?"

Before he could answer, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione came up along with, Tonks, Remus Lupin and a few other order members, all of them looked like they'd taken a few hits but nothing too serious, Fred and George turned to them and began,

"If it isn't ickle Harrikins….. And the deadly witch of the underworld herself….. Come to pay us a little visit…. That was a brilliant prank you played on dear Bella….. You must tell us how you did it… I think some of the death eaters soiled themselves."

Harry began laughing and said, "I just used a little trick I learned on Discworld, my soul bond with Susan let me share a few of Deaths own abilities, one of them being his voice of command. Then I just used that prank spell you taught me to make music play, if I'd had time I would have used a water spell or transfigured a farmhouse to fall on her as well to make the point."

Everyone began laughing before Hermione said, "that was still a foolish thing to do Harry, although I admit it was funny, why did you do it?"

Susan looked at Hermione and said, "despite Bellatrix attacking us most of the time she was still sending spells at you, Harry was trying to taunt her so that she would focus her attacks on him so you could attack the others. What happened to the one that was downed by the deflected spell that hit Harry?"

Ron grimaced and said, "he's dead, that's the same curse Dolohov used on Mione in the ministry battle and it was him again that cast it today, I think it was Yaxley that was killed though, let's get out of here, the aurors can clean this lot up."

Everyone nodded and they went into Weasleys wizard wheazes and used floo powder to return, when they arrived back in Dumbledore's office they ran into Professor McGonagall who said.

"I heard about the battle, well done all of you, 100 point for Gryffindor for all of you. Now Harry, the headmaster had briefed me about Susan and married quarters have been prepared for you, I shall take you both to them after dinner."

Harry smiled and said, "thanks Professor."

Susan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione who said, "If Susan is joining Hogwarts shouldn't she be sorted?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "that's correct Miss Granger which is why I have the sorting hat here with me. Don't worry Your Grace, the process is simple, I will simply place a magical hat on your head which shall examine your qualities to determine which school house best suits you."

Susan nodded and sat down just as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it began speaking at once.

"My goodness, you would have to be the most unique mind I have ever seen. Deaths own Granddaughter, dear Merlin that's astonishing."

Harry could hear the conversation as the hat spoke and heard Susan reply, "I don't know a lot about the houses, but if I have a choice I'd like to join my husband."

The hat began to speak again, "you definitely possess a great deal of courage, as well as a vast intelligence and extreme cunning and your loyalty is also very strong. You would be at home wherever I placed you, so I will do as you request Your Grace."

The hat then shouted to the office, "Gryffindor!"

Before Professor McGonagall smiled and took the hat off Susan's head, Harry held out his arms and the smiling Susan got up and hugged him tightly as Ron and Hermione clapped loudly before Professor Dumbledore came in and said, "well done all of you, you have won a great victory today, Tom has been warned as to what he faces, whether or not he heeds the warning is up to him, and you Your Grace continue to astonish me. Now how about some dinner everyone?"

Everyone looked at him with an odd look of astonishment as to how the old man could change from a serious leader to a jolly old man in a second but shrugged and followed him out of the office towards the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8

-1When Harry met Susan

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, Action violence, fluff, crossover and o.o.c main characters.

Summary: A magical accident sends Harry to Discworld where he meets Susan Sto Helit and gets involved in the events of Soul Music before returning to earth to stop Voldemort.

_Authors note: I'm sorry if this fic is hard to understand but I'm assuming most of the people reading it are familiar with both Discworld and Harry Potter. If you are finding that it doesn't make sense, I'd suggest reading some of those books especially Soul Music and the Harry Potter series up to and including Half Blood Prince to understand the characters. Now comes the explanation of Susan and Harry's new powers, as I said in the first chapter they won't be gods and will have to work to get most of their power and won't always be fighting rookie death eaters with lots of allies surrounding the enemy in an ambush. I'd like to acknowledge credit to hermyd with the fic 'Elemental Harry', and the fic 'Harry Potter and Ice Cream Delights' by Luckner for giving me the inspiration for parts of this chapter, both are great fics by great authors that are well worth reading._

Chapter Seven: The Bug and The Bird

Harry, Susan, Ron and Hermione followed the teachers down to the great hall after Susan had made a detour to change into her new Hogwarts uniform. Harry kept sending her the odd thought of how good she looked in Gryffindor red, which had Susan giggling most of the way down to the hall.

Reaching it, the students broke away and Harry led the way to some empty seats at the Gryffindor table, feeling the eyes of every student in the hall on them. Harry sat down and tried to reassure Susan, squeezing her hand gently under the table to let her know he was there for her. Dumbledore gavelled for silence and stood up before speaking,

" I'd like to make a brief announcement which affects all of you, we have a new student amongst us tonight. Susan Potter has joined us from the London private magical academy, and to answer your question her family and the Potters arranged a marriage contract between her and Harry which has recently been enacted. The pair of them have taken up their hereditary positions on the wizenagmot and received their families estates. They are not to be antagonized or harassed for details as both have also become more powerful because of their bond and will be receiving additional instruction to control their new found powers. Lady Potter has been sorted into Gryffindor house and I ask you all to make her feel welcome, now tuck in and enjoy your dinner."

Murmuring broke out throughout the hall the moment the headmaster finished speaking and Harry thought he could here the odd moan as various witches who had been chasing him since he was now a hero in the eyes of the ministry realised he was no longer available.

Harry tried to ignore it and filled his and Susan's plates and ate his dinner trying to ignore the fan girls as much as he could while speaking to those around him such as Neville, Ron and Hermione. After dinner he led Susan out of the hall and found Professor McGonagall waiting for them, the deputy headmistress spoke up and said,

"Harry, Susan, if you'll follow me please, your new quarters have been prepared."

Harry and Susan followed the stern witch through the halls of the school heading towards Gryffindor tower but took a right on the seventh floor and followed a corridor Harry had never entered until they came to a painting of a very tall and broad man with flaming red hair wearing armour, who looked a lot like Captain Carrot from Ankh Morpork.

The professor spoke and said, "Harry, Susan, these are the Gryffindor married quarters and are used when students are married by contracts set between families. This has rarely happened recently as the laws were changed about 20 years ago. You may set a password with the portrait of Sir Peverell and your friends may visit, as long as they return to the common room before curfew. Your belongings have been moved here and unpacked."

She turned to the portrait and said, "Everlasting."

The painting swung forward allowing them in and they bade Professor McGonagall goodbye and went in finding themselves in a sitting room decorated in a similar style to the Gryffindor common room with a large window looking out over the grounds. There was a fireplace on one wall several squashy armchairs and a sofa and a coffee table as well as a large bookcase on another wall filled with Harry and Susan's schoolbooks along with books on Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and Defence against the dark arts.

Exploring the room they found another door that led into a spacious bathroom that reminded Harry of the prefects one, except instead of the swimming pool sized bath there was a large spa, big enough for 3 people at least. Harry saw Susan with a pink flush on her cheeks and he blushed as well at the thought of being in here with her naked as he interpreted the look on her face. Susan giggled at his blush and they left the room. There was a single staircase that led up to a mezzanine floor there they found the bedroom which had a large queen size bed two chests of drawers a bedside table on either side on the bed and a large wardrobe as well as a door to a small ensuite with a toilet and a sink. Susan looked at Harry with her blush growing even more pronounced and stammered,

"Harry, I've n.. never been with a man before."

Harry smiled and took Susan into his arms, kissing her forehead and whispered, "it's ok Susan, we don't have to do anything you don't want to and anyway, I'm not sure I'm ready either, I want our first time to be perfect when we're both ready. Lets just sleep tonight."

Susan smiled and kissed his cheek before rummaging in the cupboard and disappearing downstairs. Harry had a look in the drawers and took out some pyjamas and went into the ensuite and got changed and cleaned his teeth before going back out and got into the bed. Susan came up a few minutes later wearing a long white silk nightdress and climbed in beside him before snuggling into him and kissing him. Harry pulled her close and turned out the lights before swiftly falling asleep.

Harry woke up early the next day feeling more rested than ever and looked down at Susan and smiled as he saw the sleeping form of his wife curled into his side, her arms holding him close and her head resting on his chest. He thought of all that had happened and how much had changed from the day he had gone to the Discworld and wondered what to do in order to bring peace to the world.

How long he laid there simple gazing at Susan he couldn't say but soon enough he felt her stir and saw her eyes flutter open. The Granddaughter of Death looked up at him and smiled, reaching up to kiss him before whispering.

"Morning Harry, how did you sleep?"

Harry smiled and replied, "quite well, I've never slept so well in my life and as much as I wish we could just be like this forever we have a lot to do. I'm guessing the newspapers will have a lot to say about yesterday."

Susan sighed and the pair of them got up and freshened themselves up before getting dressed and going down to breakfast where Ron and Hermione sat waiting for them greeting them both warmly, Harry took the newspaper from Hermione and groaned as he read the front page article.

_**Death Eaters Raid Diagon Alley, Chosen One and Mysterious Witch Defeat You Know Who's Finest in Skirmish**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Early yesterday afternoon, Death Eaters attacked Diagon alley for unknown reasons looking to spread fear and destruction when they were ambushed by Harry Potter and a mysterious young woman, alongside members of the Order of the Phoenix. Witnesses report that Mr Potter and his companion fought with unimaginable strength sending Death Eaters flying with the force of their spells and used unknown powers to taunt the Death Eaters present which included some of he who must not be nameds most deadly followers such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Nobody was hurt amongst the bystanders in the alley or amongst the light sided combatants including Aurors tasked to secure the area, but one Death Eater, Yaxley was reported to have been slain in the fighting which lasted approximately 30 minutes. Some witnesses have claimed that the unknown witch and Mr Potter were wearing wedding rings which has led to rumours of a marriage contract between the couple. Has the chosen one chosen a young lady to share his heart? We at the Daily Prophet can only hope he has chosen wisely and wish him many years of happiness._

There was a photo over the article which showed Harry and Susan standing in front of Ollivander's firing spells with Susan's left hand circled, showing a clear picture of her wedding and engagement rings.

Harry sighed as he finished reading the article before handing it over to Susan who quickly read through it, but then a distraction arrived when a sudden flash of fire revealed a scroll of parchment.

Harry opened the scroll and read,

_Be at the Room of Requirement as soon as possible after dinner tonight, it is time for your training to begin._

_Fawkes_

Harry was intrigued by the note and found it hard to concentrate that day, finally once dinner had ended he led Susan to the familiar stretch of wall near the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. The door materialised and he walked inside to find Fawkes perched near the centre of what appeared to be a training room, similar to the one he remembered creating for the DA last year.

Fawkes began speaking as the door shut,

"Harry, Susan good evening, it is time to begin to train your new abilities. While you both possess formidable strength, the death eaters you fought yesterday were mainly new recruits who had little skill. Had the more powerful death eaters not been outnumbered they would have eventually prevailed in a sustained fight as they have mastered far more powerful spells which could penetrate your shields if they were weakened from too many hits. While your powers are strong, raw power will not be enough to defeat the dark one. To defeat one such as him you will need to learn to be adaptable, to use your surroundings to your advantage and a greater variety of spells and abilities to overcome the darkness he spreads and the evil magic he commands."

Susan spoke up and said, "what can our bond allow us to do that others cannot?"

Fawkes trilled softly and said, "the guardians powers awakening within you are primarily based on the elements of nature, this will be your strongest weapon against the dark one. While with training, you will be able to harness all of the natural forces to a degree, we phoenixes are normally creatures of the fire and the air and apart from our healing powers we can harness these elements to our greatest advantage like thus."

Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame and reappeared at the other end of the room before taking flight leaving a trail of fire behind him causing the temperature of the room to rise noticeably, before settling on his perch as the flames extinguished themselves.

Harry and Susan were watching wide eyed as the phoenix spread flames and Harry extended his arm and faced one of the training dummies that had appeared and said,

"flame!"

However, nothing happened.

Susan tried the same experiment only to find the dummy in the same condition before Fawkes trilled,

"fire cannot be harnessed simply through words, feel the power and use your intent to direct the element around you and always know that it can only work in your surrounds. Only the gods can wield the elements completely."

Harry looked at the dummy again and pictured it as a dark creature, the memory of the Dementors closing in on him and Dudley causing him to shudder, and willed the dummy to burn. A small stream of orange flame came out of his hands and mildly scorched the dummy, filling the room with the smell of singed linen.

Susan gasped and said, "you did it Harry!"

Fawkes trilled and said, "see, you can do it, but this is only the beginning."

Harry and Susan trained for a few hours, neither of them making much progress beyond small jets of flame, but Fawkes was pleased and told them that it would take time to master all of the techniques they would need.

Several days later Harry and Susan were sitting with Hermione and Ron in their new quarters when Hermione spoke up and said,

"Harry, do you know that you and Susan together control almost all of the media in magical Britain?"

Harry looked over at her and said, "yes, the bank statement said we owned 75% of the stock of the daily prophet and 25% of the Quibbler."

Hermione began to smile and said, "What if we could use the media to attack Voldemort? The ministry did it to you all last year. If we could spread the truth about him to the whole country then that would cut a lot of his power."

Ron gasped and said, "are you daft? The ministry would go crazy if we tried, they'd say we were spreading panic and then shut us down."

Susan who so far had been quiet spoke up and said, "what if we exposed some of them for what they are? Harry told me about, what's her name? Umbridge?"

Harry smiled and then reached over and kissed Susan before exclaiming, "That's great Susan, I doubt Umbridge was ever punished for what she did and that would be enough to cause a massive outcry which might distract them, but we'd need somebody to write the story."

Hermione smirked and said, "we could get Rita to do it, she hasn't registered as an animagus yet and since you own the daily prophet you can control what she writes and we could ask Luna to ask her dad to publish more stories on the ministry as well."

Harry frowned a bit and said, "doesn't all this seem like manipulation? We'd be no better than the ministry if we use the media to discredit people."

Susan pulled him closer and said, "we can't win this fight alone Harry and if the authorities won't help us willingly, we have no other choice but to force them to. Besides all we're doing is exposing corruption which is a civic duty if you think about it."

Harry nodded slowly and then Ron spoke up and said, "the ministry is corrupt Harry and without a strong ministry we've had it, they'll just give in without a fight. If you know who takes over, then what? Dad told me that people like Malfoy have had power for centuries so we have to clear them out before we can work with the ministry as they're paralysing them from the inside."

All looked grim and then Hermione said, "I'll write Rita and tell her to meet us in Hogsmeade and bring the daily prophet editor with her. Harry, find Luna and see if she'll help us."

Harry looked around and said, "I'll do more than that, we'll reform the DA as soon as we can, the more people we can train to fight, the better. Obviously we won't let people like Marietta back in, but the rest should learn more. We'll all need to train for when the battle comes and the more people who can fight, the more lives we'll save."

Everyone agreed and the meeting broke up and a few days later Harry led Susan, Hermione, Luna who had been overjoyed to help, and Ron down the snowy track to Hogsmeade. Dodging the various muttering students and the girls throwing Susan looks of loathing and they all went into the three broomsticks where they found Rita Skeeter waiting along with a middle aged man who Harry didn't know.

Harry beckoned to them and the party went into one of the private rooms Madam Rosmerta kept at the pub, Harry noticing that the normally lively publican seemed to have a slightly blank look to her face. Shrugging it off, Harry waited until everyone had entered and shut the door and faced the daily prophet staff before Rita spoke up,

"Harry my dear and your wife too? My My I do smell a juicy story here, is this why we're here?"

Harry held up a hand for silence and said, "Rita, we're not here to discuss my love life, we're here for a council of war. For too long the daily prophet has been a thorn in my side and nothing more than a tool of Cornelius Fudge and people like the Malfoys to keep the sheep in line, it stops today."

The unknown man spoke up and said, "Mr Potter, my name is Barnabas Cuffe, why do you accuse my newspaper and by extension me of being a lapdog of the ministry?"

Harry glared at the man and said, "you only report what the ministry wants you to report, not the truth which blinds the people to the danger we face. Your newspaper does not report the stories that need to be told."

Hermione leaned forward and said, "You now have an opportunity to improve, to make the prophet a newspaper that we can be proud of. That reports the truth about people and events, not what the ministry says you have to and not stupid rumours and lies that people like Umbridge spread."

Luna then continued, "daddy has been trying to report the truth for years and the ministry suppressed him. All the ministry has been doing is selling us to Voldemort slowly but surely."

The two news reporters flinched and Barnabas spoke up, "we can't just suddenly start opposing you know who, we'll all be killed and if we're not, the ministry will shut us down for spreading panic."

Rita then added, "the prophet exists to sell itself, not tell the world boring news about ministry workers."

Susan looked over at Rita, the blue lines on her face beginning to glow and called forth he voice of command, "YOUR DARK LORD IS TAKING OVER, AND UNLESS WE STOP HIM, ALL WILL BE LOST. YOU POSSESS THE MEANS OF SPREADING WORD AGAINST HIM AND RALLYING THE PEOPLE. IF YOU DO NOT ACT EVERY LAST MAN WOMAN AND CHILD ON THIS WORLD WILL BE ENSLAVED. DO YOU WANT THAT ON YOUR CONSCIENCE"

Everyone in the room went pale as Susan's voice struck terror into all and Harry mind spoke to Susan and rubber her back to sooth he before speaking up quickly trying to defuse the tension.

"The ministry of magic can be reformed, by exposing the corruption at its core quickly and taking a chance to elect new leaders who can unite the people under one banner and fight. If we do not unite, then we will fall, I own the controlling interest in the prophet now and I say we need to strike now and strike fast. Rita, I'm giving you a chance to use your powers for good. If you help us, I'll even let you write a story about Susan and I."

Rita smiled at the thought and Barnabas spoke up, "you can't control us, you're not of age, how can you own shares."

Harry smiled and Hermione cunningly cut off Barnabas's argument, "by Harry's marriage to Susan, he was emancipated and now controls his shares and owns 75% of the prophet and 25% of the Quibbler."

Luna's eyes widened and she said, "you own 25% daddy must have known your parents Harry."

Harry smiled at the thought of his parents helping Luna's family with their newspaper as it seemed so like them and said to Rita.

"So Rita, to begin with this is what we need you to do. Find as much as you can on some of the questionable ministry staff in high places. People from the old pureblood families and people who seem to be deliberately obstructive of new laws and spread it for the world to see. Also begin our campaign by exposing Umbridge, we know for a fact that she's guilty of torture, use of an unforgivable curse, attempted murder and god only knows what else."

Rita looked like a cat who had smelled a pedigree canary and Barnabas's jaw had dropped. So Harry spent the next hour, with help from Ron, Luna and Hermione detailing Umbridge's reign of terror over Hogwarts showing them the scar on his hand and providing memories of her atrocities when Rita asked for them and showed how to provide them.

Harry and his friends left the pub and walked back through the snow towards the school following Katie Bell and one of her friends who appeared to be arguing over a package when they saw the package rip open. Katie rose into the air, arms outstretched looking like she was about to fly and then began screaming, and then her friend screamed as well and tugged her back down. Harry and Ron caught her, but couldn't hold her as she was thrashing around too much and laid her down. But then Harry by instinct did something unexpected.

Harry transformed into his phoenix form and laid his head by Katie's head and dropped several glistening tears into her mouth. Katie stopped thrashing around and seemed to regain consciousness for a second as she looked at Harry but then slumped back. Hermione came over and kneeled beside Katie and put her head to Katie's chest and put her fingers on Katie's neck, and then stood up saying.

"She's alive, her heart and pulse are ok and she's still breathing, we have to get her to Madam Pomfey, Ron, go for help, quick. We'll stay here, Harry what were you thinking."

Harry transformed back just as Ron ran off and said, "I know phoenix tears have healing powers, that's what saved me from the basilisk. I knew had to do something and I guess it was instinct for me to try this, luckily it seems to have worked."

Katie's friend seemed to be in shock, so Hermione and Luna did what they could for her and Luna spoke up,

"You and Susan are soul bonded Harry! How did that happen? I've always wished I could be soul bonded."

Harry's and Susan's eyes widened and Harry said, "how'd you guess?"

Luna smiled and said, "only soul bonded couples can become phoenixes but if you're guardians that means that Voldemort is threatening the balance."

Harry could believe his ears, but was distracted when Hagrid came up and looked at Katie and said

"get back, lemme see 'er, I'll take 'er up to the castle."

Hagrid scooped Katie up and ran up the trail and the others followed suit after Harry picked up the necklace with his scarf.


End file.
